The Girl Who Touched Death
by Sufference
Summary: He made a joyful laugh watching the grass die as the girl walked by, being a shinigami he was around death more then most, obsessed with it "Wow, what a gift a lass like you has! Ive n'ver seen sumthin like that."   FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Enter the Girl Who Touched Death

It was clear as day in Ciel's head, on the phone, the distinct voice of the Queen herself, a rare occurrence, normally him getting word from a servant of the royal household.

_"I am going to call on your assistance Earl Phantomhive.. My.. closest friend has passed. She has orphaned a young girl, she can be.. a bit of a bother sometimes, and I will not have her stay at the palace.. I am leaving her in your care until the arrangements are made for her to take her mother's place in the high court. She is not ready now, I want you to make sure that she is, and soon." _

The Majesty of course was not to be questioned, and days later, a young woman arrived in a fanciful carriage, though she wasn't what was to be expected. Of course she was dressed all in black, for the mourning of her family, though she was WELL dressed, wearing a formal dress of course, a black lacey dress that went to her ankles, and had a wide neck and short sleeves, though where there should be exposed skin, there was black tulle, covering her arms down to her black satin gloves, and to a choker like necklace. She had long brown hair, her bangs cut even, though the rest was layered, she wore a hat, nothing big, but it contained a veil that cut diagonally across her eyes only, usually a mourners veil covered their whole face. She stepped out of the carriage as the Phantomhive household was there outside to greet her, Ciel in front, Sebastian off to the side, with the housekeep in line behind him.

Mey-Rin eeped a little whispering to the others, "What a gorgeous lady! She's a bloody angel, wot, would you look at 'at face?" She whisper yelled at the other servants in line. Baldroy couldn't help a chuckle, "I'd much rather be lookin' at that waist, and she ain't god a bad pair o-" Finny just blushed a bright red shushing them quietly, all nervous just smiled off to the side, "Ho, ho." he half commented in his usual manner. Ciel, having to greet her formally of course stepped forward to help her out of the carriage but he was swiftly cut off by the carriage driver offering the girl his hand and helped her step out of the carriage. "Earl Ciel Phantomhive.."

He bowed properly to him, "This is lady Tesla Judias, the Grand Duchess of Blackburn. I'm glad to have delivered her safely to you, I will return when the time comes to return her to her formal seat." he bowed again, him clearly just wanting to get out of there, almost spooked it seemed, quickly getting back to the drivers seat and riding away, leaving the girl with Ciel on the steps of his mansion. The girl looked to him, and a chill ran through the boy's core. Her eyes were a deep blood red, no mistaking, Ciel of course having seen his share of demonic eyes, he could recognize them in an instant, though this seemed just a bit off.

Her pupil not split like Sebastian's when given an order, still round, somehow able to retain her innocence. Though as he walked her up to the manor, it became apparent to him that no one else thought anything strange of her eyes. The young Earl probably thought that they were either too stupid to notice, or the veil was enough to distract them at a distance. The girl seemed withdrawn, and of course it was proper for her to lead her inside by the hand, him able to feel her trembling under the satin gloves and once they stopped she, as politely as she could quickly withdrew her hand, "I am sorry to be such a burden on you and your house, I won't cause trouble." she said in a soft almost timid voice.

Ciel Of course just made a small face trying to be polite to her but that was mostly unlike his normal persona at his own mansion. "Let's hope not...if The Queen says that I have to help then nothing can be done about it...My Butler will show you to your quarters." sighing as the Earl made his way up the huge stairway. Sebastian gave the lady a small bow 'Please forgive my master m'lady...he Doesn't take to guest at first...now If you'd like I will show you to your chamber" offering her an arm like a proper gentleman that he was.

She blinked and nodded seeming more intimidated by him offering his arm to her, though taking it, holding onto it featherlightly, him as well could see the oddity in her eyes, though the other's couldn't. The butler could feel her hand and arm tremble, her trying to keep a straight face, but Sebastian, being a demon could nearly SMELL fear on a person, and her obviously terrified.

"There is no need to be afraid Lady Tesla,here at the Phantomhive estate your in the best of company" He said with a polite smile rather amused by her fear and strange eyes. The demon butler lead her through the mansion to the room the earl had assigned for her, him opening the door for her of course. "Here we are M'lady, is there anything I can do to make you more at home here?" Opening the curtains to the room letting the light shine in.

She just seemed to tensed up at his words, "I am sorry, I just don't want to cause anymore trouble." she said softly as she slowly stepped through the door, eagerly taking her hand back, not liking to touch other people, of course with good reason. She looked to him softly as he offered to help her feel at home, before shaking her head softly, "Like I had said, I don't want to be a burden, I will be fine, thank you very much." she gave him a short curtsy/bow of course picking up her bag to things that Sebastian had brought for her and going to unpack, seeming very fine being alone.

She was very odd in the way she acted. Though Sebastian would likely be the only one to know. The only skin that she ever truly showed was her face, never, ever seen without gloves, either a long sleeve dress or blouse or long gloves that went into the sleeves of whatever she was wearing. She rarely came out of her room, as much as Mey-Rin and others tried numberous times to offer her entertainment, or come outside to see the garden, etc, etc. She literally only came out of her room to eat, since her bedroom had it's own bathroom attached, that was all she needed, staying alone in the room she was given. Though, it was not as if the earl minded, clearly it meant that she wasn't going to be as troublesome as he thought she was, actually coming to like her, for the simple reason of not being a bother, like everyone else around him was.


	2. Touching Death

A short time had passed, a few days or so, and Ciel was given more news, by the Queen, he had a duty to stop a gruesome serial killer, Jack the Ripper. Though of course he wouldn't want to be caught dead being seen dressed as a girl, though he had Sebastion invite her to Lord Aleister Chamber's party, that of course whom they had concluded at that time to be the only human capable of being Jack the Ripper. Tesla looked completely terrified of going, shaking her head as soon as sebastion started talking about it to her, "N-no, I'd rather stay here, out of everyone's way." That being an odd response, her being a Grand Duchess, she should have been going to such parties since she was of a small age, but she seemed utterly terrified, declining to go with him.

As we all know, that party didn't excatly go as planned, the lord turning out not to be Jack the Ripper, leaving the boy and his butler to start from scratch. they soon looked down the list of victims, and found the woman most likely to be the next victim, leaving the manor to go stake out, though it already late in the evening. Ciel was not dressed as he usually was, wearing his newsboy outfit, and lower class clothes so he could blend in, as well as Sebastion, who still wore a suit, though wearing a trenchcoat over it, them not easily spotted as high society men (or man and boy) but just as they were about to leave, there were stopped, Ciel even jumping, thinking no one else was awake, hearing the abrupt, "No!" him blinking and looking up the stairway, where Tesla was already halfway walking down the steps, though in her sleeping clothes, she wasn't fully covered, in a black nightgown, that had a semi-modest neckline, sleeveless, and only came down to just about halfway down her calves. "Please don't go out there, it's dange-" "Go back to bed!" Ciel practically barked at her. Her so timid seeming, she flinched just at his words, "But you could be-" "You are a GUEST in this house, I would suggest you learn your place, you haven't been a trouble until now, so dont ruin it." he said with a straight face before walking out, telling Sebastion to come with him, the girl left on the staircase watching them go, helplessly.

Soon after, the stake out turned out to be a sucess, well, sort of, they didn't save the girl, but Jack the Ripper was revealed as Grell and his aunt. after a quick conversation, a fight broke out, Madame Red having a knife in hand ready to kill Ciel, though she trembled, not bringing herself to be able to do it, Ciel yelling out for Sebastion not to kill her Madame Red's head in her hands, not being able to kill the boy. Grell blinks seeing the opportunity she had and yells at her, commanding her to kill the boy, though when she admits that he can't He jumps from where he had been, fully aimed with his chainsaw to slice her open, and to take her life, but he stops short upon hearing his name called, "Sutcliff!" a familar voice yelled in a scolding tone, at the end of the alley way was Tesla herself, wearing her nightgown, and a simple black coat over it, obviously one of Sebastion's, it just reaching over her hands.

Grell paused looking to her and smiled a wicked smile with his shark like teeth, "Weeeeeeeeeell if it isn't the grand duchess with the kiss of death. I'd recognise those beautiful ruby red eyes anywhere." he grinned shifting his position to face her, his back to the boy and Madame Red, as if he now saw her as the prime threat to his plans. Tesla frowned, in the cold night her breath was visable as she panted, having ran all the way there, and her feet were bloody, not having time to put shoes on, the gravel and glass of the dirty London alleyway scraping her with each step. Grell still smiling, "Sorry Dearest, but this time, the kill doesnt belong to you." he said, attacking her with the chainsaw. Of course Ciel not knowing what the hell was going on, ordered Sebastion to make sure the duchess was safe. The reaper of course going to resume his fight with Sebastion, making his flirtatious remarks much to the other man's disgust. Though given the time, Madame Red closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see Ciel's face, pulling the knife up and moving to stab him.

Sebastion, caught between a rock and a hard place having to save his master though, was there in an instant, holding Madame Red's wrist up so she couldn't harm the boy, the woman reduced to tears, Grell rolling his eyes, "You are just as useless as the the women you killed." he snapped a little and in the same instant cut her, revealing her cinematic record, Grell just laughing afterward, "Humans hold to the stupidest things.." Then raising his death sythe to Ciel, which Sebastion stopped, Grell still having that mostly insane smile, "Oh come now Bassy, As much as I'd love to cut you open and see all your dirty little secrets I can't let the boy get away!" Sebastion glared at the nickname about to retort as Ciel clenched his fists, "Sebastion! Kill him! That's an ORDER." he got out through gritted teeth forced to look at the closest thing he had to real family dead on the floor. Of course at that Sebastion's eyes turned their bright violet red, with the slitted pupil, "Gladly." he said as he threw the red head off him, though the reaper just lifting the chainsaw higher to bring down on the butler, using a low level trick of stepping on Sebastion's foot, crushing it with pressure so he couldn't dodge, "It's a shame Bassy, I was saving you for la-" he stopped short, immediatly frozen as Tesla stood between them, her arms outstretched, protecting Sebastion, for some reason, the reaper pausing,

"You had your chance girl, if you want to die so badly, I'll put you out of your misery." he said pulling the chainsaw to him about to thrust it through her. Tesla seemed unmoved, unscared and unintimidated, "Sutcliff... it's time to stop." she said softly reaching out and touching his face. Grell instantly making a soft choking noise before falling to the ground, his beloved chainsaw cracked on the gravelly asphalt, turning a bright white, glowing before disapating into small particles. There was a long sigh, "Fair Tesla, why do you have to make my job so much harder than it has to be?" William Spears seemed to appear out of nowhere, his fancy dress shoes making a soft clank noise as he walked over to the group. The girl frowned, "You know I don't mean to William." she said in an almost sad tone. The supervisor from the Dispatch Management Division of Shinigami crossed his arms looking at the seemingly dead Grell on the floor, "This is going to be a lot of paperwork... though I suppose it would have been just as much paperwork anyway... altering a death sythe without the proper forms, killing without higher consent..."

The superior reaper looked to the girl through his rectangular glasses, "I thought you said that you wouldn't go causing me any more trouble.." "I'm trying." the girl's voice almost cracking, holding back tears, never liking it when someone died, much less when it was HER who had done the deed. Spears sighed then looked to Sebastion as if he JUST now noticed him there, "Well I can see how the situation could get out of hand with a demon involved." The girl jumping, "No! N-no! it wasn't his fault! Sutcliff went off, he would have kille-" Spears raising a hand to silence her, as Grell's body faded in the same manner that his sythe did, Spears sighing, Tesla looking guilt-ridden, "I will fill out the paperwork for you, I truely didnt mean for this to happen..." she said softly. To that Spears smiled to her and placed a gloved hand on her head affectionatly, "Don't worry, I will take care of this. You go home and warm up, humans will get sick if they run around in the cold dressed like you are." Tesla blinked, "I-I'm staying with Earl Phantomhive. He doesn't live far." she said giving Ciel a sideways glance then back to Spears who paused and then lifted his hand from the girl's head, looking to Sebastion seriously,

"You've quite the little treasure to keep safe. Just because you're a demon fiend, doesn't mean I won't hold you or the boy accountable for whatever happens to her." a glint to his glasses as he looked back down to the girl, placing his white gloved hand on her forehead, placing a kiss on his glove, of course him knowing that he, even as a reaper couldn't touch her skin to skin, but showing her affection, in a fatherly figure way, because of her strange *ability* they had met many times in the past, and with her father dead when she was just growing, he truely had become her father figure. "Go rest, it's been an eventuful night." he said, walking off, dissapearing, leaving the three of them in the cold dark alley with Madame Red's body to take care of and all.

Sebastion made an annoyed face to the grim reaper as he walked by "i'll be sure to do that...just make sure you do your job as well" Ciel had put the butler's coat over his aunts body giving a small sigh giving the butler a look " I thought I had ordered you to kill him, instead SHE had to take care of him Sebastion." frowning looking to Tesla "and you, shouldnt you be at the mansion..and what the hell happened to grell?"

The girl jumped, frightened by the boy's raising his voice, her mouth fell open to speak but the words didn't come, "I-I.." tears coming to her eyes, seemingly as they always did, her looking so frail, starting to tremble, but keeping her voice at the very least, "I knew when you left! I knew you were close to death. I-I was j-just trying to help! I was just trying to make sure you w-were safe, H-her Majesty s-said she won't relocate me again.. this is my last chance.. If you died th-they would blame me!" her breath still shaky, panting lightly her breath still hot in the night air, visible, pausing at his next question, her throat closing up on her as she pulled the borrowed coat over her, her arms shrinking back into the large jacket, "H-he's dead." she said, her voice faltering at that, her lip quivering looking to the lady on the ground and back to Ciel, "I-i'm so s-sorry I just came to help.."

Ciel sweatdropped seeing the girl yet again burst out into tears getting rather annoyed with the whole thing. 'i simply asked for an explination...not a sob story..." he said with a uneasy face holding out his hankerchife to her like he had done lizzie 'now clean your face...a lady shouldnt have a tear stained face as much as your's is..." walking back over to the body. 'what a mess...but no matter the case is solved...come now...let's return home"

She trembled a little bit before taking the hankerchief very careful to grab the other end not to touch his hand at all "Th-thanks.." she said softly "I'm sorry.." she said softer, of course the three of them walking home, Tesla holding the coat close to her to her, holding it shut, nervous. her feet continued to bleed, pausing as she realised that she was leaving bloody footprints heading towards his house, stopping on the sidewalk frowning looking into the small puddle of blood she was now standing in, "I'll.. figure out a way there... you two go on, I don't want to hold you back.."


	3. Enter the Undertaker

Of course Ciel didint really care what she did simply nodding as they made their way towards home for them. Tesla made her way through the town comeing across the graveyard figures she would pass by it at a time like this. There was slight humming and digging sounds makeing the woman jump a dark figure which seemed to be dressed in a long over coat and a weirdly shape hat though she really coudlnt see him. He was talking in a thick accent about how the body looked beautiful again thanks to him which was very strange. The digging stopped as she got closer "Now now who be here eh?" he called out to her peeking an eye out from under his hair and hat catching a glimps here 'ahhh you be that one lady huh" a smirk playing on his face. 'I recently heard of you love." motioning to her hand 'and that be hand of yours eh?"

She frowned, lookign to the man, of course having her own problems to deal with, her feet just now begininging to stop the bleeding, just drips now, blinking, realizing that the man wasn't a regular human, "You've heard of me..?" she slowed her walking and looked to the shadowy figure, then slowly looking to her own hands, and to the fence that separated the cemteary from the sidewalk, slowly walking to the gate and opening it, walking inside of the cemetary, "I try to keep my hands to myself.." she said softly, quietly looking to the strange figure, her honestly lost, never allowed to walk around town by her mother's orders, having never walked through town, much less in the dark. As she walked across the grass in the cemetary, her barefeet touching the prime lawn, the blades of grass crunched, instantly turning yellow brown to a whitish tan, not only did her touch bring death to people, but also to anything living thing she touched, clearly not just her hands but any bare skin.

The undertaker made a joyful laugh watching the grass die as the girl walked by, of course being a grim reaper he was around death more then most but him obssesd with it 'wow, what a gift a lass like you has! Ive ne'ver seen something like that " almost a fangirlish way butting his painted nails on his mouth. "What be your name love?"

She blinked looking to him, staring at him, her eyes adjusting though a bit unsettled that she couldn't see his eyes, "My name is.. Tesla... Tesla Judias." she said of course leaving out the Grand Duchess part, "But I thought you had already heard of me?" she asked cautiously, blinking seeing the grass die underneath her feet, "Oh!" she frowned, moving back, then rushing towards the sidewalk, "I'm sorry.. I don't normally go out like this.. It... was kind of an emergency.." she said softly looking around the graveyard, frowning deeply, of course her not fond of death, "So this is where people go when they die?" she asked, very very clearly sheltered, her family pretty much trying to keep her a secret since her *gift* proved to be rather troublesome.

"Ey that they do Love, this is the resting place of everyone eventually." he chuckled his eyes covered by his hair and hat but she could tell he was watching her. 'Well resting place of humans anyways...But dont be shy come on come on" motioning for her to follow him "it be dangerous for a lass like you this time of night...now lets find you something proper " looking around the graveyard finding a coffin opening it and takeing the ladie's shoes "Er try em on now, she wont mind us borrowing em for now"

She blinked, of course not familar with most of the outside world, but knowing you weren't supposed to take shoes off of dead people _ She blinked and quickly tiptoed over as carefully as she could, reaching for the shoes with the long sleeves, her very careful about not touching anyone, then carefully putting them on, the shoes were a bit too large on her, but she wasn't about it complain, "Thank you." she nodded to the graverobber, and awkwardly giving the dead lady a short nod, "I'm sorry about the grass.. its... not going to grow back anytime soon.." frowning looking to him, of course knowing he was a shady character as it is and him also saying 'for humans at least' her rationalizing he wasn't excatly human himself, though he did seem rather friendly (which could be a good or a bad thing.) It was strange, the two of them, she could tell that he was watching and analyzing her as she moved, as she did the same to him. "I'm sorry for the trouble.. it seems no matter how hard I try to not trouble people I eventually do.. I'm trying to find my way back to the phantomhive estate... do you know where that is?" she asked, of course Ciel normally travelling by carriage, never walking all the way to the Undertaker, or his graveyard, her having gone in the opposite direction, far far away from the manor.

Ahhh you're staying with the Queen lady's dog ar ya...thought i heard em take in another one of em queen's gues...Alright lass follow me then" he said with one of his grins sticking the shovel into the ground somewhat trying to dust himself off not that he really cared anyways. 'Say, whot happened to yer feet anyways? didnt run into jack the ripper did ya" he said with a laugh "i er no one has seen him but that pup was after him so I figured...was looking forward to seeing who was next to come to me shop though."

She blinked watching him carefully following him, looking to him, taking close attention of what he said, blinking, slowly getting it, "I.. Jack the Ripper.. Lady Angelina.. was killed by Sutcliff.. and he tried to kill Ciel.. so I had to stop him." she said softly, the shoes just slipping on her feet making a soft 'ssshk ssshk ssshk ssshk' noise as they walked through the grass. "Ciel left the manor, and I could smell death on him, so I ran after him as fast as I could to protect him.. but I got lost... this is the longest I've ever been outside.." she said softly blinking looking up to him as she followed him, "I'm sorry... I'm talking too much.."

"haha Now don't worry about that love, I like ladies who talk alot...the Queen lady and her fancy rules blah.I don't mind the chatter really, not often an old man like me can talk to a lass like you ya know" him grinning as he walked beside her not at all afried of her. " So that gift of yours can be pretty price huh...seems it would be a good thing for someone like me hehe keep me in buiness now not many people have been visiting old Undertaker."

She blinked, "Old Undertaker...? Your name is Undertaker?" she blinked looking to him, "That's an odd name, do you have another on-AH!"she tripped on a gravemarker that was made of stone, that had broken into a smaller stone that she didnt see in the dark, falling right to the ground but getting up, "S-sorry.." she wiped the dirt off her face, where her face and the small part of her legs that were exposed killed the grass she landed on, getting up and frowning, "I'm REALLY sorry.." she said softly, holding the coat to her, starting to tremble. Of course her parents had always punished her when these 'accidents' happened, her becoming fearful for appearantly no reason.

Undertaker blinked from under his hair his bright yellow eye peeking out from underneath it 'now now love there is no reason to be sorry, the grass will one day die anyways...hehe it looks better dead anyways if you ask me " not affected by the girl at all simply waiting for her to regain herself. "less get you on back to the earl's home ey...It's going to be a cold night for a young miss to be out...plus you have to get ready for Madame Red's big day comeing up "

She blinked and nodded sadly, "Yes." she nodded again, more sure of herself then. Of course they walked side by side, Sebastion, being a demon sensing them before they got to the door, up and opening it for them, Tesla blinked and jumped, "S-sorry!" of course it now in the early morning, about 3 or 4 am her rushing in and running up the stairs, to her room, leaving Undertaker and Sebastion at the door, Undertaker looking to Sebastion, commenting about the girl's 'gift' and a slight note about how they aprehendded Jack the Ripper, but of course Undertaker leaving, having taken the girl home.


	4. Elizabeth Almost Touches Death

The next day was Madame Red's funeral, and Tesla sat on the white bench outside of the church, not going inside, though Ciel, with his bratty orders told her to follow him, of course them going to follow the coffin to the gravesite, Tesla seeming to wince when she saw the coffin. She even made a noise of discomfort, which Ciel took offensively, glaring at her. Tesla biting her lip and following him for a while, though halfway to the cemetary she had to stop, holding her head, "Stop.." she whispered in just a soft breath, then she let out a soft giggle. the small giggle noise making both Sebastion's and Ciel's eyes go wide, them hearing the soft echo of Grell's voice in her soft laugh.

She held one gloved hand to her ear as if to block out a sound before rushing away, no one really noticing her, it a funeral after all, her unimportant. Though they had already entered the graveyard, she had to get away from the coffin, Grell's voice loud in her head, all she could do was to get away, though again, the in the cemetary, only so far she could go, panting as she reached the corner of the fence, far away from the funeral parade. With her head down and one hand over her ear, looking so burdened, dressed in black, she looked like any other mourner, no one paying attention to her, after all that was the last thing she needed.

Undertaker sighed putting the shovel he had been useing down with a metal shunk sound it now sticking up from the ground, he had heard the familar foot steps from the night before peeking out from the fresh dug grave he had just finish makeing. 'Oy...what that be hmm?' climbing out from the hole and seeing the girl "Now now love what be the trouble this time huh? your missing Red's big day you be?"

She was panting, "R-r-red? I love red.." she said, now holding both her ears in her hands, her voice was distorted, Grell's voice echoing in her own, the older man able to actually hear and recognise it, just as Ciel and Sebastion had "Such a beautiful crison.. just like blood.." she got out, her body starting to tremble as she tried to repress the shinigami in her mind, of course her still the frail little girl that she was before, Grell's soul inside of her stirred at the sight of his ex-partner's coffin, which stirred other dorment voices, her still just the same weak girl starting to cry, her voice starting to calm down to just the soft feminine voice of her own, Grell's voice fading, "Just... stop... please be quiet..."

Undertaker blinked hearing the red grim reaper's voice from the girl curiously going over to her. "Grell huh...so your soul is in there?...thats alittle odd honestly since we here grim reaper's dont have souls...truely a gifted girl you are lass" him laughing as he watched her for a second shakeing his head 'so this is why you ran away from them huh? understandable I think" more or less talking to himself not touching the girl but watching frowning lightly "Alright love...let's calm down alright...it's not that bad...Grell will shut his mouth in a bit"

Of course the girl looked to him, blinking, stunned, tears still falling down her face, "Soul... essence.." she said softly, her voice cracking, she tried to slow down her breathing, "Whatever it is.." she panted, "It hurts.." she said softly, before closing her eyes, slowly removing one hand from her one of her ears HE slowly, still breathing, "Stop... please stop..." she said softly clenching her teeth. Then she started to laugh, that soft laugh that is inbetween sobbing and laughing, though Grell's voice prominent, "You look so dull and boring with your eyes hidden... but you are a deserter, its not like you have made the best choices so fa-AH!" the last yelp from the girl, of course, another shinigami setting the 'soul' or 'essence' of grell inside her stirring. With that she actually fell back holding her head, now again, just the pitiful human girl, crying, slowly pulling her knees up, holding them, hiding her head in them. Of course the funeral had ended, now Ciel annoyed as ever seeing her finally walking over all dressed up wioth his walking stiick huffing and walking over, "What are you doing? You're making an idiot out of yourself! Get up!" used to ordering Sebastion around.

"Ahhh there you are puppy " Undertaker chuckled abit just watching the girl till the earl caught his attention as well as the butler. Ciel giving the undertaker a look annoyed already by what was going on. "what in the world is the matter? You know it's rude to leave just like that..." Sebastion of course stepping infront to calm his master. "How long dose this usually last m'lady...surely if this has happened before with humans... it fades in time correct?" him trying to understand what exactly was going on with though somewhat already knowing.

"BASSY!" Grell's voice clear as day called out as she still had her head inbetween her knees, her trembling, her voice softer, much more timid, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry, I don't want to cause any tr-trouble I just wanted to help... its so LOUD." holding her head, of course her having killed quite a few humans in her life, even a handful of demons and shinigamis, as she was attracted to death, they crossed paths a lot... but... Grell certainly was one of a kind, not about to shut up anytime soon, him going all fangirl in her head over Sebastion. Her hands covering her ears, a small trickle of blood dripping out of her ears and onto her gloves, soaking into her black gloves. Of course of all their luck, Elizabeth saw the small group, also having attended the funeral, seeign the girl on the ground, "Oh! What's wrong! Did she fall? the grass is rather hard to walk on in these new shoe-" she stopped short standing by Ciel looking at the girl, who was reduced to tears, curled up.

The little blonde girl, linked arms with Ciel, "Is she okay?" The boy scoffed, "How the hell should I know, she isn't telling us a damned thing, she's just rambling non-sense." he huffed. Though this didn't detur Elizabeth who just blinked seeing the group of men, "All you need is a woman's touch! Of course it would be nonsense to you, you don't understand women!" she concluded with a smil before crouching down next to the girl, carefull of her fancy dress, "You're the Grand Duchess aren't you... I'm sorry for the way my fiance has been acting, he isn't much of a sweetheart...yet. but Im working on it." she smiled putting her hand on her knee looking to Tesla until she hesitently looked up, "Its okay to be sad when someone dies. And It can be hard to handle. Lady Angelina wouldn't want you to act this way." she said with a warm smile.

Of course THAT line getting to Grell, giving her peace, at least for the moment. "There we go! Now put on a smile, and I'll help you fix your make up!" she smiled. Tesla sniffled, "I-i-I don't wear make up.." Elizabeth look stunned, "REALLY Oh my goodness you are so pretty! How do you do it! Your eyelashes are so long! And your cheeks are just the perfect-" she reached out to touch her face, going to test to see if she really was wearing make up, before ceil swatted her hand away, "Lizzie we have to be going, you can talk about make up and all that girl stuff later, if we hang around in this cemetary much longer we will all look like a bunch of creeps." he said with a huff, "Sebastion, help her up, we're leaving." he barked out as he turned to leave.

Sebastion of course gave a bow to the two "of course m'lord...I will take care of her as you asked." watching the two of them go Ciel keeping Lizzie busy the best that he can. 'well now...that could have turned out for the worst now ,if Ciel didn't stop Lady Elizabeth from touching that face of yours..." sighing as he knelt down to her "Enough now my lady...let us be on our way back to the mannor alright..." holding out his gloved hand to her with a small smile."i will watch over her for now reaper..." him speaking to undertaker who chuckled "suite yerself...then I have to be going back to digging anyways"

Tesla took his hand easily, he could feel her trembling yet again, her feeling as fragile as paper mache. She slowly got to her feet, "I wouldn't have let her.. honest." she said softly, though she looked down to the ground feeling guilty that he thought that she would have killed the earl's fiance. She walked with him, and eventually returning to the manor.


	5. Was It Only A Dream?

Time passed. Tesla did stay out of his way, and Ciel at one point had actually forgotten she was there completly giving her an odd look one day seeing her in the hall, saying something along the lines of "You're still here?" But she didnt take it personally, actually glad at that, glad to not be a burden to him, so much he would actually forget her there. More time passed. Tesla kept to herself very much, rarely coming out of her room, though eventually Mey-Rin got to her, instead of offering to entertain her as she ususally did, she asked if she wanted to go outside and help Finny trim the roses, saying that they were usually good to look at but if you didnt prune off the dying ones, it becomes 'quiot an ugly sight.' to her surprise this actually got her to smile, dressing approprietly head to toe so she wouldn't touch anyone by accident.

Tesla went outside where Finny was taken aback, not wanting to make her do work, but she insisted Finny giving her a pair of more heavy duty gloves so that the thorns wouldn't hurt her. She spent sometime outside with him, pruning, learning the right way how to do it, precise, careful and efficent. Finny smiling at her after a while, "Wow you sure you're a duchess? You're more like an angel! its burning hot out, and 'ere you are in the sun covered in black helping with the yardwork!" he laughed lightly, but Tesla seemed to be in her own world, snipping at the roses carefully, of course them removing the roses that had opened too far, or had begen to wilt at the edges, her taking a long moment looking to the flowers that they had trimmed then back to her work, silent. Finny of course got nervous thinking that he had upset her, feeling awkward. "Not there." she said softly stopping his hand making him jump.

"Wha-?" "You were about to cut under a three leaved cluster, you said to cut below a five." "O-oh.. oh yeah, sorry, I don't know where my mind went to." he rubbed the back of his head with an awkward laugh about to say something but she was already gone to work on another rosebush. They finished the roses and other shrubs before dark, him thanking her but her not thinking anything of it returning his yardwork gloves before slipping back inside. she walked all the way to the stair case, making it up a few steps before having to sit down. of course, being a proper lady, it just a general rule that sitting on stairs is not something that someone did, but she was exhausted. She was naturall atracted to death, be it demon, shinigami, ghosts, dolls, or even flowers, it wasn't something she could explain, since death always gave her a bad feeling, but she was always drawn to it for some reason. She rested her head on her hand, and unmeaningfully dosed off, falling into a light sleep.

_She felt light headed for a moment, and in an instant she knew she was in a dream, fog everywhere. She hated dreaming. the souls that she kept inside her would always torment her in them, teasing her, mocking her, her never really ever having DREAMS, they were all nightmares. Shapes soon came out of the fog and she felt herselt being picking up. She was small, in a frilly blue dress with roses on it. Her father had picked her up from behind, under her hands, "Upsie daisie!" he chuckled as he sat her on his shoulders. _

_Tesla couldnt find her voice but she felt a warm smile creep up on her face as she wrapped her small arms under his chin lightly leaning over and resting her chin on her father's head. He had lighter brown hair than she did, and she rarely drempt of family, memories flooding her as her father walked, holding her legs so she wouldn't fall, "I know you been feelin' down about ya sister. But there's no reason to, al'ight? What happened wussnt yer fault baby girl, and now she's in a better place, She up tha. In heaven, watchin' ov'r us" he pointed up to the sky but Tesla didnt want to look, just holding to her father as he walked through the fog and onto their old porch, putting her down and helping her straighten her dress, kneeling down to her eye level. Her father had crystal blue eyes and a handsome face, of course him at the time, a grand duke, well taken care of. "Now you buck up okay? You need to be strong for your little sisters and your little brotha. They're scared too.. but sometimes.. Sometimes God just makes plans for you. He just couldn't wait to take our little May flower up to be one of his little angels.. I know you're young but this is sumthin' you've got to lurn now that you're the oldest of the bunch... ... ... There aint nuthing wrong with dying Tesla."_

_Tesla went her heart chench up in her chest, "Everyone has to go sometime. Ya mum and I are going to die one day... and you'll strong won't chu?" Tesla felt her eyes water up as her face felt hot, "Now, now, none of this..." her father said puling out his hankerchief and waiping her tears away. "You are never going to really lose me Tesla... not me, not your mum, not Charlie, not Lily, and you 'aven't lost May... she's right here with you... always." he said touching two fingers over her heart lightly. "And she'll be watchin' over you, like a gardian angel." Tesla felt her head turned away but her father touched her chin to make her look back at him. Though the moment he touched her facehe gasped for breath and feel back, going limp, and even rolling a bit down their three steps on their porch. _

_"Dad...?" Tesla felt herself say, though in a childish tone, "Daddy?" she asked again walking over to him, "DADDY!" she shook him, though he didn't wake. Her yelling cause her mother to come to the door, gasping staring in horror, "Mum! Sumthin's wrong with Daddy, he just fell down an-" "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" her mother nearly screached, taking an umbrella out of the umbrella stand by the door and jabbing Tesla with it, enough to knock her down off the stairs and onto the sidewalk, her mother frantically trying to get her father to wake up. _

_Tesla getting scared as her mother turned to glare at her, "You.. you did this, you disgusting little abomination!" grabbing the umbrella trying to take a swipe at her, but Tesla stumbled into the street narrowly avoiding getting hit, "Mum I didn't-" "Don't you call me that! You disgusting little troll! Taking your sister away from us wasn't good enough, what will we do NOW, HUH? HUH?" her mother rising to her feet, Tesla not knowing what would happened, just ran, blindly back into the fog, scared of what might happen if she turned back. _

_She soon became light headed again, the fog so dense that she was getting woosey, there nothing to tell her which way was up or down or right or left, just kind of floating there. Then she heard a man's voice and the ringing of the church bell, soom the white church coming into view, as was the graveyard across the road from it. She knew what was in that church, it was her brother's funeral. _

_Her mother had locked her up to sleep in a closet because she thought that she would come and kill them in the night. But Charlie, only a boy, thought his mom was crazy, opening the closet door one night, stealing the keys, going to wake his sister, deciding to question fate, touching her bare hand. Tesla remembered waking up to the THUD of her brother's body hitting their wooden floor, traumatized she knew there was no use in trying to revive him, just starting to cry, waking her mother, who at this point had just lost it. By now all of her siblings were dead, ONE died of illness, the rest was all her fault "ALL YOUR FAULT" she could remeber her mother screaming at her, "Well you're not gunna get me, no no no you sick little demon, I wont let you! You think you can just take me out liek the others huh? is that it? you want to kill me? well FUCK YOU, you aren't getting the chance." her mother reachinginto her armoire as she backed up, still afraid of the girl it seemed, Tesla at this point just as terrified, "Mum.. what are you d-" she jumped getting cut short by a blast of sound, staring blankly, her mother having pulled out a pistol and shot herself right in front of her. _

_There was no funeral for her mother, since she was such a close friend of The Queen, Her Majesty would rather have the little details of her death swept under the rug. So there Tesla was, surrrounded by fog, between the cemetary and the church. She could hear the pastor praying over her brother, ascending his soul into heaven, Tesla looking to the ground out of guilt. Then another sound came, a distinct *shhhk shhhhk shhhhhk* looking over in the cemetary she saw the man, the shinigami with the long hat, her slowly walking over to him silently. _

_When the grey haired man saw her he smiled, "Well aint you making me good business!" he grinned in his usual manner, Tesla frowning, "I didnt want to kill him... I didn't want anyone to di-" "Yes yes I now lass, you've said that time and time again.. btu does it really mean anything..?" a golden glint of his eye focused on her for a second, "You keep sayin' that but the graves keep on needin to be dug. You try, you cry, you do what you think is right, but at the end of the day, they all wind up in a small pine box in a six foot drop, and I have my hands full with work, dont I?" _

_Tesla frowned, "B-but..." she tried to explain, but knew it was useless. the Undertaker just grinning, "Come on! See what its like, take a load off. you must be tired." he took a step back in the hole he was digging, and there was a coffin, a regular pine box coffin. Tesla didn't know why but she slowly stepped into the large hole, stepping into the wooden coffin, slowly sitting down and then laying down looking up at the silver haired man questioningly. _

_"What now?" she asked as the Undertaker smiled, "What else? It's about time for you to sleep? You've 'ad such a looong day." he said in his taunting manner, closing the lid on her. Tesla's eyes going wide starting to pound on the coffin door, "Let me out! Let me out! Please!" but all she head was the *thunk shhhk THUNK shhhhk THUNK* of the undertaker piling dirt on top of the coffin burying her alive, his voice distant now, "You've 'ad a long day love, just lay down and take a rest..." "NO! LET ME OUT! PLEASE Pl-please!" she started to cry. _

"Whoa whoa whoa!" she was startled awake, having Finny shake her shoulder a little bit, "Are you okay? You must have had a bad dream..." he smiled, "You've had a long day my lady, you should just go lay down and rest." Tesla stared at him at those words, trembling.


	6. Enter Ronald Knox

Finny frowned, "Are you alright my la-ah..!" he fell back as she suddenly got up and ran down the stairs, nto even careful of her dress, stepping on it, tearing one of the lace hems, which caught her shoe, which also slipped off, her getting outside taking the other shoe off quickly and running away, afraid that she would bring the same misfortune to the Phantomhive household as she did her own, not caring which way she ran, just running, her feet covered by her socks, but it old time Londin, scraping her feet on some broken glass peices from a bottle of some sort, leaving little splatters of blood in town, her not noticing or caring, just running, people in the streets seeing such a well dressed lady, trying to stop her, asking if she was alright, but all she did was push passed them, wanting to get away from people as much as she could.

(she has a habit of cutting her feet dosnt she xD) Of course some of the towns people where worried about the Nobel woman running through the streets but figured someone else would take care of it. Finny had told them about her going missing, at first Ciel not going to bother with it until his butler said something causeing them to go look for the girl. Tesla made her way near the barrien part of the town not many house's or people out there since it was still farmland. A blue flash such as the one she has seen when Grell stabbed Madame red a cinamatic record playing from a feild a young blonde man with gardener glasses holding a lawnmower over the now dead mans body sighs. He seemed to be slightly younger then she was his eyes the same color as grells he blinks over to her "oi! what's a woman like you doing all the way over here huh?" pushing the lawnmower over to her

She blinked, going wide eyed seeing his eyes and the blue flash, easily recognizing him as a shinigami, shaking taking off one of her gloves, as he aproached her with what she had guessed was his death sythe, "D-don't!" she called out, panting from running, she didnt know where her head was but of course, her encounters with shinigami never ended well. When he paused she sighed in relief, panting a bit more, "S-sorry.. I had to get away..." she said without thinking then scrambling in her brain for the words to make that an aceptable excuse, "Y-you're a grim reaper right? You'll understand." she sighed softly slipping her glove back on carefully. "I guess you could say I ran away from home? I didn't want to die." she said, of course in her mind, her dream had only meant that she was going to have to pay for her 'sins' of all of the people she killed, afraid it was her time to die, uneasy around the shinigami. It was visiable, her trembling having taken a few steps back.

The blonde shinigami lifted a brow to the girl not really undertsanding what she was going on and on about 'hey Hey easy...no need to be all scared and what not...all I asked was if you were alright..." rubbing the back of his neck clearly not used to talking to people.' Your not on the order sheet so you have nothing to worry about right now...why dont you take it easy" pushing the lawnmower closer to her sitting on the base of it with a sigh 'Anyways...your?...lets...seee...Tesla right the death hand girl? I'm Rhonald " holding out a gloved hand to her.

She blinked for a moment, "Oh... not on the list... right... okay..." she seemed to calm down slowly reaching out with her own gloved hand and haking his, "Its' not just my hand, its my skin, everywhere." she said softer looking to him, "I've never run into so many shinigamis in this one area than I have in any other area.." she blinked looking to him as he sat down on his lawnmower, "Thats an odd sythe..."

The reaper blinked abit looking down to the device he was now sitting on smirking lightly "Yes that it is, Normally we get regular boreing ones but I wanted to stand out abit" shrugging lightly to her 'so why not use a lawn mower to take peoples soul i mean how strange of a thing is that right" smiling happily. 'anyways theres alot going on here probly why you see so many of us out at the moment. we've been working overtime non stop its tireing ' frowning with a small whine.

She smiled warmly after a moment "That is strange.." she admitted and she slowly smiled, "Doesn't your job get to be... a little depressing?"She asked looking to him slowly, of course her used to killing people all her life, it definatly depressing her looking to the shinigami calmly, then a though occourring to her, "Wait! your a grim reaper! Can you tell me if I'm going to die soon?" her quickly brushing the hair out of her face and behind her ear excitedly, "I had a dream.. Well.. a nightmare kind of.. and a-and I'm scared that because I've killed so many people, that I'm going to get punished, and I'm going to die myself."

NAh it's kinda fun actually ...its the only job i have so take what you can get " smirking alittle before blinking at what she said sighing slightly rubbing his neck 'well...you see I'm not really suppost to tell anyone that...or even be talking to a human...but then again I dont follow the rules." he grinned pulling out a small notebook looking it over.'tesla ...tesla...hmmm your not in my book so your not on my list"

She sighed, "YOUR book...? Then that means I could be in some one ELSE'S book?" she visably facepalmed, "I don't want to die!" she frowned making a whining sound, "It's alright you know... I talk to a lot of shinigami.. more and more everyday it seems.. in my dream Undertaker buried me... because no matter what i do I always bring death to those I cross.." she sighed, of course running so far looking at him and walking over, sitting on the side of his lawnmower, enough room barely for the both of them. "What happens to the souls... after they die?" she glanced to him, "The... the souls that I take stay within me... and they never leave."

How should I know what happenes to them? All my job is is to take the ones were assigned and see if their fit to be placed in the hall of recoreds...we arent suppost to know what happens to them." he said with a sigh "knowing your gona die isint always bad...just makes you more aware that it could happen...you shouldnt be so paniced all the time " sweatdropping lightly shakeing his head. "But yeah each shinigami has their own book that get filled with jobs of people their suppost to take care of...so who knows if you are in the other's books"

She sighed softly, "Of course dying is a bad thing.. I'm going to be punished in the afterlife for all of the innocent lives I've taken.." she said with a soft tradgey to it, though certain, growing up with her mother telling her over and over again that she was going to hell made her eventually believe it. Tesla blinked, "Well.. I shouldn't keep you. I should get going.. I'm trying to get to Gravesend by morning."n she smiled softly. Of course that would mean mostly non-stop walking but she didnt seem to have much else to do, Gravesend a small town, whivch, as its name suggests, started out as a graveyard, not many people living there, that fine with her, trying to find a place where she wouldnt be around a lot of people so she wouldn't have anybody to kill by accident.

The Grand Duchess slowly getting up and heading back to the dirt path, "It was nice meeting you Rhonald."she said happily as she walked back to the dirt path. Of course she was still wearing her STILL bleeding socks, her appearntly used to running away in a hurry, walking on broken glass and all that, leaving a very faint stain of red on the dirt path that she walked, heading outwards, out of London.


	7. Discover the Contract

A/N: Wow! I got my first bad review today! Yay, I have haters! xD But of COURSE the reveiw was anonymous, so I figured I'd just delete it. Oh well, I hope the rest of you enjoy the story, because to be honest, the main plot just starts at the ends of this chapter! *snickers* please enjoy and reveiw! Even if you are a hater.

The young reaper blinked as she got up "he...hey I dont think you should be walking on those feet...hey" sighing as he rubbed his temple seeing the blood prints she was leaveing behind getting up standing on the lawnmower now yelling after her "Tesla! god damnit humans are so troublesome " shakeing his head pushing the lawn mower away now. Of course Ciel and the household of Phantomhive were out looking for the Grand duchess in chanrge of her well being.

Sebastion smiled lightly already haveing a hunch of where she would be ,him being a Hell of a butler after all had his friend Undertaker watch out for her since he knew the outskirts alot better then anyone else. 'Lost ye sshoes again did ye lass? Becoming quite o habit of ers huh" The undertaker chuckled from down the road to where she was heading his hands inside of his clack the same smile on his face as he happily walked over to her.

She blinked and went wide eyed seeing him, of course him being the one that buried her in her dream. Him being the one accusing her of killing people when she swore she wouldn't "Wh... What are you doing out here?" she asked, as he walked towards her, her walking to the opposite side of the road, afraid he was out to get her . "I kept my socks this time." she said a bit defensively, "S-sorry I cant stop to talk." she said trotting passed him nervously, passing him as he walked towards her, literally thinking that he was going to grab her or something. Undertaker to her, was like God, judging her, and being a reaper, or post reaper, able to send her to heaven or hell, and the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she wasn't anywhere close to heaven.

Undertaker frowned as she said that "i was out on a job and heard a familiar sound of someone running with out proper shoes on...of course i already knew who it was." still following the girl not really careing if she wanted him to or not 'now why do you seem afried? I havent done anything to cause this ye know...its dangerous to be out this late a night like i said before" His eyes gleamed alittle from under his hat "running away from something?"

She bit her lip for a second as she continued to walk, almost fliching when he asked why she seemed afraid, "I'm not afriad, why are you following me?" she bit out defensively, "I didn't do anything." she swallowed, "And I can kill a man with the touch of my pinky finger, I dont have to worry about how dangerous it is unless I run into a reaper, which I seem to be running into a LOT of lately.." she said with a frown, as if it was a sign. "I-i-I'm not running away from anything.. I just dont think I should be around people, all I ever do is cause people trouble, why not just take myself out of the picture you know? Save them the trouble."

"Aye...that is a good idea...though I dont think that will really solve anything really lass" thinking to himself outloud with his cheerful grin 'besides I can't quite leave ye yet, I promise the little watchdog I would watch you for the time being...now were ye be headed anyways? maybe i have been there" humming lightly as he followed her.

She frowned looking to him "I'm going to get to Gravesend by morning. Cemetary town, not a lot of people." she said calmly. After a moment she glanced to him slightly, "You aren't going to kill me are you?" She asked softly, almost afraid to ask.

Undertake blinked slightly curious about what she just asked him, he chuckled happily before laughing fully now 'no no lass not ere to kill you. Simply ere to watch you thats all...I'm retired from that job so to speak see no glasses" he pointing to his hidden eyes. "why would ye asked that anyways?'

She frowned, after a moment, realizing that they were going to be traveling for a while together if he was truely going to follow her, explaining her nightmare in great detail, explaining why she had been so jumpy about Finny, then Rhonald. She sighed exaperated as she had to stop and take her socks off, the glass that was caught in the fabric finally getting to be too much pain, just letting her bloody feet cake on dirt as she contined down the road.

The undertaker of course followed her listening to her dream "it's more of the guilt ye put on yourself whot me think...Not something that anyone else did...I understand killing can take a strong mind to handle...but ye have to make the most of whot you got' him shrugging still not seeing the big deal in her being the way she was haveing been around death for years himself. 'unlike a lass like you I quite enjoy being around something exciteing like that"

She sighed, then let out a laugh, Grell's voice echoing in her own, his creepy laugh, her calmly touching her mouth, as if she was already used to it, Undertaker hearing Grell's voice in a soft whisper something about his stunning eyes, then tesla took a deep breath closing her eyes...

"You are careless and disrespectful toward the dead, and my daughter, leave her alone." her voice changing her eyes looking to him, her eyes a clear crystal blue, her father clear as day provoked by his apathy towards his daughter's troubles, which stirred up her siblings indise her mind, her eyes turning a softer blue green, a smaller boys voice, "It's okay. Death is kind of exciting isn't it? Too bad you can only do it once." her brother speaking through her before she blinked, running a gloved hand through her hair, "Sorry about that... I'm normally asleep by this time of night. My mind slips a little, please... just ignore it." she ended with a soft giggle from Grell, though a single tear dropped from her eye down her cheek and to the ground.

Not that it was easy to see in the dark but as soon as her tear hit the dirt, that single teardrop soaked into the ground, and in moments a white daisy sprouting out of no where, healthy looking, but as it touched her barefeet as she walked by, it instantly wilted and died. Her body an oddity to be sure.

Undertaker smirked alittle hearing the voices clearly not bothered by them at all "such a strange one you are arent ye lass... surely something touched you when ye was born to have such a gift...though it a kind one depends on how ye look at it would ye say" him clearly enjoying this alittle too much some would see. "we should stop for awhile...your feet arent going to hold up for too much more if you keep on them."

She frowned, "I want to make it to Gravesend by morning..." she said softly, an unlikely goal anyway. She frowned looking to her feet, "You wouldn't happen to rob any graves recently with size 6 1/2 shoes?" she laughed lightly before stopping, knowing he was right. She looked down the road a ways it nothing but a dirt path with two barbed wireffences on either side, and feilds of grain and crops behind them. she sighed softly almost losing her balance just falling to sit on the ground, looking to her feet, which had caked on with a mixture of dirt and blood, crusting the bottom of her feet, taking out her socks and carefully wiping off, and trying her best to clean the wounds, before applying pressure just in case.

The bleeding had stopped but her feet still stained a faint red. She paused finally thinking about what the Undertaker had said, "Not when I was born... It started when I was six." she said calmly, "Mum found my older sister, dead, in the bath, and for some reason she blamed me.." she said softly, not really ever one to think back on that kind of thing, "I dun know, maybe she cursed me or something. That's when it all started." she sighed working on her other foot, "After that, she'd call me 'the demon spawn' or some crazy thing that had to do with me coming from 'THE DEPTHS OF HELL'." she rolled her eyes. "Dad always got her to stop though. Always calmed her down. Then he died and... yeah.. I've hadbloody feet ever since if you know what I mean." she shrugged.

"so...ye didnt get it at birth Ey...such a strange thing ideed" clearly still enjoying the thought of her powers chuckleing to himself like a mad man before blinked shakeing his head "no love but I ran out of size 6 just the other day...but i'm sure we will come across some sooner or later' refercing to of course the graves they would soon be passing by.

She shrugged calmly cleaning off the rest of her foot, on the bottom of her foot, barely visable so faint, and smeared in drying blood, was a pentagram, unlike Ceil's it didnt glow, it was like a dim tattoo, in a dim blue bruise color but the Undertaker knew a Faustian contract when he saw one.


	8. Gravesend

She sighed putting both her feet on the ground, "I really need to keep walking, or I'll never get to Gravesend."

Of course being the reaper he was caught glimps of it right away his bright yellow eye peeking out from under his hair 'oi...what was that i wounder...things are starting to get rather interesting " he mused to himself following the girl 'you should be there soon love...though I still dont see why you dont go back to the watch dog's place...it would seem alot better for a lady such as you"

She frowned, "I thought I had already explain this to you.." she said standing upand started walking down the road, "I don't want to be a danger to anyone anymore, and the Earl is very active in his duties for the queen, and I often am dragged out to popular events with lots of people, and I just cant take that chance, I thought he'd be unsocial, like everyone said but he was, but he's always running around."

"yes,like a good little doggy that one is...Following the queen's orders without so much of a question...blah I dont favor the likes of her ..." clearly not happy about the queen until speaking again ' and whot will ye do when you get there?..."

She looked to him, "I will.. I don't know. I just don't want to kill or hurt anyone anymore." she said honestly. stopping where she stood looking to Undertaker for a moment, "And you can tell Ciel where I am, so when the Queen decides to relocate me, he'll know where to find me." she said calmly, then she paused and smiled, "Sutcliff is right, you have very beautiful eyes."

Undertaker laughed "he already knows where you are headed lass...that butler of his had a feeling you would try to do something such as this so I happened to be around the area...' blinking his eye showing from the hat again laughing softly "oi? you think so...not many people say that sence they cant really see them...shinigami eye's they be though your's are similar to demon eyes if you ask me...dark red right ...like crimsion?" looking carefully at hers.

She clamped a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to repress the Grell in her wanting so badly to respond to comment on the color red and crimson. after a moment she shook her head, "Yeah, mum said it was because I was "the spawn of the devil" though I guess that would make me a demon, though its not all its cracked up to be honestly." she laughed lightly, trying to joke about it. then looking to him, "And I don't really have to see them now, I saw them in my dream." she said calmly reachng out with a barely bloody gloved hand sweeping his bangs out of his eyes, or at least to one side, "Yep. Just like I saw before. Except in my dream you had more of a half glare kind of look, but all that aside.." she blinked looking to the East and sighing, "Its going to be light soon... I have to go." she said simply turning and walking away, waving him a goodbye, just expecting him not to follow her anymore.

'yes that be true" him glanceing up at the sky seeing the light bearly makeing its way into the sky 'Oi...you cant get rid of an old man like me ...I said I was going to follow till we got there and thats whot i am going to do" knowing it was slightly creepy that he was following her like he was but of course him not careing.

She had to outright laugh, "I knew you couldn't resist me!" he heard Grell chime in _ having still been stirred up by the color red. Her having to laugh even more at that, "You know i havent laughed this much in years, You're an entertaining old man you know. as long as you dont try to put me in a coffin I dont have any problems with you coming with me, though you're going to have to put up with my tired rants from here to there..." of course referring to the voices taking over every now and again, like Grell, her father and brother, knowing it would happen again with her low on sleep.

I dont mind em at all really...its rather amuseing to listen too" he chuckled following beside her now his grey hair fixed to cover his eyes again since she had moved it earlier. 'We are almost there...you should stop and get sum rest...you are a human after all...dont you need sleep?"

She blinked slowly looking to him, "I Had a little nap before running out of the mansion, and I can sleep once I get there, humans aren't THAT fragile, I just might get a little grumpy is all." she said calmly, "And why stop if we are almost there." she smiled at him lightly, continued walking. of course they weren't 'almost there' the Undertaker exaggerating, It taking hours to get there, as the East started getting lighter and lighter Tesla started humming a soft song. Of course humming it was hard to tell whether it was her voice or not.

Undertake stayed quiet for the most part listening to her hum her song ocationaly saying something about a recent "customer " he had gotten. The circle still on his mind but of course he wassnt going to say something just yet. Seeing a few graves scattered around the pathway signalling they were getting closer to the town 'almost there now love"

She nodded still humming softly "Looks like." she said calmly taking a deep breath and sighing as the sun rose, them facing East the sun in their eyes, her crimson eyes catching in the light looking more demonic than ever, as they got to the town, it just almost like a ghost town though there were two or three people walking about a woman seeming surprised to see such a well dressed woman and ... a weirdo like the undertaker. she smiled warmly seeing the people and the nearly abandoned looking buildings, "I'll miss you." she said giving the Undertaker a polite wave, going right to the Inn.


	9. Enter Garth

"I'll miss you." she said giving the Undertaker a polite wave, going right to the Inn.

'yes, you take care now love...try not to get into too much trouble while you here...oh...and the circle on the bottom of your foot...it is fadded you know..." smirking as he turned his back to her going to walk off "thats never a good sign with those things... demons like to take advantage of pet's like you or is it the other way around?"

She frowned pulling her hand back from her wave, looking down to her feet for a moment "Undertaker..." she paused looking to him, smiling, "Don't worry about it okay? Its... taken care of." she said calmly before turning to go back to the inn. Disapearing behind the door that said WELCOME.

Days passed, Ciel getting irritated confronting Sebastion, or venting on him, it was hard to tell, "Who does that woman think she is? Running off without notice and just loitering about in a cemetary town, no wonder Her Majesty doesnt want her to stay in the palace." he bit out frustratedly, Sebastion nodding calmly, "Maybe you will feel better abo-" "There is no changing how I FEEL about it Sebastion, I expect that woman back in the manor by tonight, there's no telling when the Queen will call for her and I dont want to be ghrasping at straws when she calls on me."

Sebastion gave a small sigh watching his young master pace about the study like a well a small child that he was. The demon smirked lightly as the order was given bowing with a hand on his chest like always "yes, My young master...I will see to it that she is brought back, after all what kind of Phantomhive butler would I be if I couldnt manage this correct"

Of course being the demon that he was reached the small grave town in record time checking his pocket watch "ahh made it...hopefully I will be back before it's too late..." tucking it back into his coat finding his way to the inn.

The Inn was empty, no inn keeper or anything, though being a demon he could hear a noise from up the stairs, walking up the stairs he felt the wooden floor go soft, looking down, the light was dim, but it was easy to tell that there was blood splattered on the floor. A door closed Sebastion looking up seeing an averagesized but skinny man with messy red orange hair that almost came to his shoulders, dressed all in black, though commoners clothes he looked up to meet Sebastion's eyes, the man's eyes glowing a neon red, slitted like a cat, obviously a demon, though he didnt seem surprised to see sebastion, his face breaking into a an unnatural wicked grin, having fang like canine teeth, "My my, time to go home already? I thought even that brat could give me enough time to finish off this town.." a single drop of blood dripping from his bottom lip of his grin, him wiping it off with his sleeve. "Its actually funny seeing such a puny little human barking orders at a demon like that." he turned to face him, an overwhelming amout of confidence showiung in his stance, with his eyes looking like a wild omega wolf ready and willing to take down any alpha, no matter the odds.

Sebastion glanced at the demon with a straight face studying him for awhile " I take it you are the one responsible for everything correct? A demon who's out to kill for blood...no wonder humans have such a bad thought of us...though I suppose i am no different on certain matters... By any chance can I get your name? I dont think we have met before" his lips forming into his famous smirk like smile.

The demon grinned wickedly, "Honestly? I am called Suikotsu. But she calls me by Garth." he tilted his head towards one of the rooms, presumably where Tesla was. "She even "LET" me have her last name, isn't that cute?" he let out a soft chuckle, "I'm not OUT for blood.. It's a tasty side dish though isnt it? The girl collects all the souls i could ever want." he chuckled, "After a while getting what you want gets boring..." he laughed warmly then he arched a brow, "Oh.. heh heh... time to go." he said calmly closing his eyes, simply disapearing into thin air, vanishing as tesla yawned walking out of her room at the In, still barefooted stepping in bood and looking up seeing sebastion, a look of terror and paralyzing fear coming over her

Sebastion glanced to the demon as he vanished before frowning 'Garth...is it..." muttering slightly to himself before turning his attention to the Duchess who had come in from the other room. Knowing what she was most likely thinking 'ah...there you are m'lady...I had begun to worry about you wereabouts after running into someone you know...but we will discuss the matter later...for now I am here to escort you back to the mannor" giving her a polite smile offering his gloved hand.

She stared at him, still scared looking and nodding "L-let me get dressed.." she said closing the door slowly still scared before reamurging in her usual dress lookig to him and then looking to the blood then to him, "This wasn't you, was it...?" she said with a sad look then to him again, "It was someone I know..." she repeated his phrases staring at the blood seeming horrified.

Sebastion shook his head 'it was not I, I can assure you of that Lady Tesla..."takeing her by the hand seeing how much she did not like the sight before her simply blocking her view best he could as he lead her to the carrige that of course he prepared for the ride back. 'I did not mean to alarm you in anyway... I am simply following my orders...now...let us be on our way " he said with his usual smile closeing the carriage door.

Of course she returned to the manor, not that Ciel greeted her or anything just expecting her to stay this time. though Tesla seemed more in her own world, she didnt stay in her room she wandered around seeming to muse on what Sebastion had said, looking in a mirror that was hanging decoratively ont he wall, staring at herself int he eyes, the sun from the window reflecting and nealy blinding her, her squinting seeing her eye light up in that unnatural way, "Garth..."


	10. A SlipUp And A Little Confusion

Of course she returned to the manor, not that Ciel greeted her or anything just expecting her to stay this time. though Tesla seemed more in her own world, she didnt stay in her room she wandered around seeming to muse on what Sebastion had said, looking in a mirror that was hanging decoratively ont he wall, staring at herself int he eyes, the sun from the window reflecting and nrealy blinding her, her squinting seeing her eye light up in that unnatural way, "Garth..."

Finny who had been heading out to the garden to do some yard work,he blinked seeing the girl stareing at herslef in the mirror 'Misstress?...are you alright?" placeing his gloved hand on her shoulder worridly of course finny thought of her as a lightly as he he sees her space out lately

She jumped with a light scream looking to him startled, "F-finnigan?" she smiled seeing him "H-hi.." rubbing her forehead, "Sorry I kind of got lost in though there. I'm fine, really. Just trying to figure some things out is all." she smiled before hugging him, careful that their faces didnt touch. "Do you have any roses that need trimming?" she smiled looking to him, "I think I just need to get outside is all.. going a bit stir crazy."

The blonde blinked lightly to her before giving her a grin with a giggle 'Of course, i was just about to go out and do them. Let me go get another pair of gloves " handing her the pair she had used before before running off to get another pair soon meeting her outside " alright we'll do these white ones first... some of them are starting to wilt again"

Of course she smiled and went him, happy to have something to distract her. Her and Finny working side by side, though she was a lot faster at it than him, able to tell which ones were dying without having to look for them. "You know.." an unfamilar tone startled Finny from the other side. There stood Garth, holding up one of the roses that he had pruned and tossed in a pile, "In some cultures White roses symbolize death." he said, his neon red cat like eyes looking toward him with a smirk.

Finny blinked "huh..." looking over to her from what he was doing before jumping back "wo..woah who'er you?...where did the Mistress go?" still alittle taken aback about him being there,finny still holding one of the dead roses.

He smirked looking to him, his eyes nearly glowing as he took a step closer, "The sun got to her, tsk tsk, having a lady work out in the hot sun while in mouring dress? bad, bad... bad decision." he said softly before he lunged at the boy, everyone in the mansion able to hear him scream. Ciel of course running out to the front with Sebastion right by his side, Then just going out far enough to see Finny on the ground, Garth above him looking up as Ceil came out, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and then laughed, "My, that little duchess is getting to be quite a handful huh? You probably should have let her be." he gave Ciel and Sebastion a wink before fading again, Tesla on the other side of Finny, passed out on the grass.

Ciel blinked seeing the other demon glanceing to his own butler only knowing of him in the human realm, Frowning her went over to both of them. Sebastion frowned sighing "him again...how unfortunate...and right before dinnar preperations start." following his master over to them. "you mean to tell me youve seen him before Sebastion..." giving the Butler a look. The demon made a small nod "yes, once when I fetched the Duchess for you...it was brife...though I wassnt expecting him so soon to show back up" picking up finny sitting him up and then picking up the duchess carefully bridal style "i shall see her to the room..." Ciel stood back up " Just what happened here..." glanceing to the girl as sebastion walked off with her, 'Could she prehaps...Ill have to keep an eye on her for sure now" him annoyed with the whole thing.

Finny, unfortunatly was cold to the touch, dead, his sould gone without any injuries. Tesla was unconscious for some while, not waking until later that night, wandering out of her room frowning, looking around, "Finny? Mey-Rin?" she whisperyelled frowning making her way down stairs, her memory foggy trying to figure out what had happened.


	11. There's A Demon In Our Midsts

Ciel waited for her in the small door way as he knew she would eventually make her way down to it. Sitting on one of the seats with a cup of tea. A small smirk made its way as she called out for the two help "ahh I see your up now...Good...now why dont you follow me to the study...There a few things I wish to speak with you about in private"

She blinked and nodded slowly following him obediently. him facing her and then in front of her, him not able to see the almost illuminated seal on teh bottom on her foot as bright as the circle within his eye.

The Earl lead her through the hallway into the study motioning her to take a seat on one of the chairs him also takeing the one across from her. Tea already layed out for them by the demon butler, Ciel takeing another sip of his before looking straight at her with not a frown but a straight face. " Who is the Garth person?" he asked bluntly

She frowned looking down slightly at the name, "Garth.. is someone I used to know. I met him after I started.. having my skin condition. I plead for a while for it to stop, and there he was." she shrugged lightly, "He asked me what I would give to get rid of it, and I said anything... I thought he was going to get rid of it... I thought I had made a deal with the devil but.. when I touched him, the reaction was the same. He wasnt human or a reaper so he just... disapeared... that was when i was just about 7.. then years later I remember I was alone and i could hear his voice, like another voice in my head, I realized he wasnt gone then but.. he said that he was bound to stay by me until he fufilled his promise... but he didn't make good on his word.. and I suppose he's never eft... I haven't heard form him utnil recentluy.. and he hasnt spoken to me i just presumed.."

Ciel frowned hearing about this but then sighing closeing his eye "So...your telling me...You met a demon when you were 7 or so...makeing a deal with him ...but you touched him and he vanished...But I saw him in the garden..." sebastion who had been silently waiting by the door smiled lightly "you must have had a strong hatred for that demon to take such an interest in you...that or a strong wish for revenge or simply a strong soul in general"

She frowned slowly opening her mouth but seeming torn, like she was afraid to speak, "He... consumes the souls that collect in me." she said in barely a whisper, "I can feel it sometimes, when I touch someone... they become a part of me, and some times they just vanish.. He's not interested in my soul anymore, he's here the ones that i collect for him.." she said softly, for once not starting to cry, more mad than sad, unable to help being used in such a way.

sebastion frowned upon hearing this of course him being a demon who follows the rules to some extent. "so...he made you a deal...signing the contract...but then uses you to collect whatever souls he want's..." Ciel said with a small blink glanceing up to his demon who sighed "so it would seem...a low move even for a demon such as I..."

Of course at that Tesla's shoulder's jumped in a joyful laugh, GRELL'S laugh, "Awe Bassy! That's because you have class, and i LOVE that in a- *cough cough*" tesla coughed a bit, greels shap teeth fadding back into her own "Sorry.. I'm still kind of waking up I guess.." she sighed , letting out a long breath though it seemed she was more tired or stressed than she though, her eyes turning to a peircing blue, "Demons having class, what a joke. you cn't trust anything that crawls up from the bowels of hel-" her father making his voice heard, though she seemed to yawn, her brother, a younger mans voice duo-ing hers, "I'm tired, why are we up so late?" a young voice just younger than Ceil's xD

Him again" Sebastion not to fond in hearing the grim reaper's voice again let alone hear him call for the butler. Ciel gave her a strange look though getting used to the strange voices that seem to pop up understanding alittle more clearly now. "Very well then...Let us retire for the night...we've all had a busy evening...we shall pick up tomarrow..." not going to tell her Finny was not going to be around anymore of course. "Sebastion will see you to your room"

She nodded, "I'm sorry.." she said softly, embarrassed and almost in pain it seemed as she got up and went with Sebastion to her room.


	12. Entertain the Undertaker

She laughed happily looking to Finny, "You're alright! Aren't you excited!" she smiled brightly, but of course he wouldn't understand until she got him back to the manor, the whole household stunned to see him. Tesla absolutely exstatic, hugging everyone, even Ciel.

Ciel flailed alittle not being one to like getting hugged "get off will you! " Though when she went to hug Sebastion she stopped short, and gave him a bruight smile instead, Sebastion of course amused by the whole thing with ciel before giving the Duchess a smile in return. Tesla eventually going off after explainig what had happened to the others. Mey-Rin saying something about Undertaker not going to like that if she kept taken away his business, after a moment she thought about it, "I should go make this up to him... I kind of did take a corpse right out from under him..." she thought for a moment before kissing Finny in the same manner that she did to Undertaker before going off to the business, again venturing in to the creepy shop like place walking in this time smiling, "Undertaker?"

The undertaker blinked up from his work, already working on another body a female who had died during an operation. 'ahhh youve come back have ye...any wot can I do for ye this time love?" He smiled to her happy to see her still so happy 'ahh looking alot better now then you have before i'm glad"

She smiled, "I've decided that since I took a job away from you I might as well pay you back his worth right?" she smiled happily walking over, not at all bothered by the dead.

He chuckle "oh is that so? ...well I have no need for the queen's coins ...all i am after...all i want if you really want to pay me ..." he said in just as giddy voice as she did going very close to her " I desire...laughter...the joy of true laughter "

She blinked "That's easy. you're ticklish." she accused, pointing to him, simply smiling, of course having absorbed Grell's essence, gaining a bit of knowledge from the reaper. "But i guess i shouldn't be one to be going around fondling people.." she said more thoughtfully putting her finger to her mouth, "Oh! I got it! i have a really good joke! You'll love it!" she smiled brightly, easily finding a seat on the table next to thtte one he was working on, "Okay uhm.. theres this witch... no wait.. okay, here goes... There was an old married couple, the Lovetts. They were married for years and years even though they hated each other, okay? And when they had a fight, screams and yelling could be heard deep into the night. A constant statement was heard by the neighbors, who feared MRS. Lovett the most.

"When I die I will dig my way up and out of the grave to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life!" She screamed at him

The neighbors believed she practiced black magic and was responsible for missing cats and dogs around the neighborhood. She was feared and enjoyed the respect it granted her.

So, she died abruptly under "strange circumstances" and the funeral had a closed casket. After the burial, the husband went straight to the local pub and began to party as if there was no tomorrow.

The enthusiasm of his actions were becoming extreme until his neighbors approached him in a group to ask these questions: Are you not afraid? Concerned? Worried? That this woman who practiced black magic and stated when she died she would dig his way up and out of the grave to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life?

The husband put down his drink and said, "Let 'e witch dig ole she wants. I had 'er buried upside down."!" Tesla smiled brightly, thinking that was one of the funniest jokes ever her having been around death for a long time, her humor earned mostly at funeral get togethers and all.

A/N: How well will this joke go over with Undertaker? Will she just have to tickle him? Groping her hands all over his body? Find out in our next adventure! Chapter 13~! Coming soon


	13. INTERLUDE

Hey Guys! So you are all going to hate me for this, but this is how it is. When Im not near a computer I write down on paper this fanfiction, I'm ALMOST done typing up the next chapter (then have just about four or five chapters stored up after that xD) So here is an interlude, some little tidbits until I finish the next chapter n the next day or so.

Full Name: Tesla Judias, the Grand Duchess of Blackburn

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Birthdate: December 22, 1867

Birthplace: London, England

Race: British

Height: 5'6"

Eyes: Dark Red

Hair: Dark Brown

Skin: Very Fair

Family: All deceased:

-Father: Ephraim Judias

-Mother: Virginia Judias

-Sister(O): May Judias

-Sister(Y): Violet Judias

-Sister(Y): Lily Judias

-Brother(Y): Charles Judias

Occupation: Grand Duchess of Blackburn

Blood Type: O-

Special Abilities: Tesla's skin, upon touching any other living thing, causes death.

*This 'living thing' must be actively living.

[Example: Upon coming in contact with a cotton plant, it will wilt. Although once the cotton is plucked from the plant it is not actively living (thriving), thus why her clothes and such do not wilt.]

*To any rule there are exceptions: Supernatural beings. Though many people may not call them 'living things' since there is an ending to their existence, they are considered so. Though the effect may vary from type to type, supernatural beings on average have the same reaction to Tesla's ability as humans do.

*Once Tesla has come into skin contact with a human, their body simply stops functioning, their heart stops pumping, lungs stop taking air, and the brain ceases to function. The soul of the person, does not get reaped and recorded like normal human's death, their cinematic record and 'soul' are stored within Tesla, though she doesn't consciously have control of either of them.

*Due to her inability to control or repress the 'souls' and cinematic records of the people she has come in contact with, she will often have 'hints' of memories or knowledge. Also, when her body is weak, (beaten up, tired, etc.) more dominant souls, (restless souls) can at times take slight control of her body, mostly quick gestures, but can force her dialogue quite easily. Most of the time, small features of the disturbed soul appearing through her, though these features fade as soon as the possession does.

[Example: (Spoiler) When someone, older men particularly, speak inappropriately to her, or try to coax her into something she doesn't want, her father's stern voice, echoes her own as her father normally lectures or threatens the person. Her father controls what she says, though she is aware of what she is saying. During these times, her eyes usually turn to the crystal blue shade that her father's eyes had.]

[Example2: (Spoiler) After absorbing Grell, whenever Sebastian is around, Tesla struggles to repress Grell's giddy giggling and advances towards the demon butler. During this she usually gains Grell's feature of having a mouth full of sharp predatoril like teeth, on rare occasions, when it is a very strong occurrence gaining his shinigami eyes.]

Education: Tutored privately, taught how to act with etiquette, as her title requires her to. She also has learned: fencing, baking, reading/writing, proper English as well as Latin, French, Dutch, and some weak Mandarin Chinese (enough to 'get by' on.) She is very weak on arithmetic and beside the high courts way of socializing she is very unknowing of how most people socialize.

Faith/Religion: Roman Catholic

Heritage: English High Society

Favorite Song: Only allowed to hear music in church, her favorite hymn is the 'Sequentia' verses in Requiem by Mozart

Stature: Average

Pets: All deceased

- Cain (German Shepard)

- Empress (Cocker Spaniel)

- Elizabeth (Corgi)

- Princess (Diamond Dove)

Phobias: At times, Tesla gets a bit paranoid about her own death, thoughts of how she doesn't deserve to live with what she has done plague her at times, afraid karma, or God himself will 'straighten things out' by destroying her

Favorite song:

Lyrics from Requium 'Sequentia':

lngemisco tamquam reus,

Culpa rubet vultus meus,

Supplicanti parce, Deus.

Qui Mariam absolvisti

Et latronem exaudisti,

Mihi quoque spem dedisti.

Preces meae non sum dignae,

Sed tu bonus fac benigne,

Ne perenni cremet igne.

Inter oves locurn praesta,

Et ab haedis me sequestra,

Statuens in parle dextra.

Confutatis maledictis

Flammis acribus addictis,

Voca me cum benedictis.

Oro supplex et acclinis,

Cor contritum quasi cinis,

Gere curam mei finis.

Lacrimosa dies ilia

Qua resurget ex favilla

Judicandus homo reus.

Huic ergo parce, Deus,

Pie Jesu Domine,

Dona els requiem.

Translation:

I groan like a guilty man.

Guilt reddens my face.

Spare a suppliant, O God.

Thou who didst absolve Mary Magdalene

And didst hearken to the thief,

To me also hast Thou given hope.

My prayers are not worthy,

But Thou in Thy merciful goodness grant

That I burn not in everlasting fire.

Place me among Thy sheep

And separate me from the goats,

Setting me on Thy right hand.

When the accursed have been confounded

And given over to the bitter flames,

Call me with the blessed.

I pray in supplication on my knees.

My heart contrite as the dust,

Safeguard my fate.

Mournful that day

When from the dust shall rise

Guilty man to be judged.

Therefore spare him, O God.

Merciful Jesu,

Lord Grant them rest.


	14. Have A Laugh, But Don't Lose Yourself

A/N: Sorry guys! I'm typng it up as fast as I can, meanwhile I have an EKG today, I'm TERRIFIED. I know they don't hurt but I'm so self conscous about my body.. ANYWAY OMG, TANGENT! Here's what got so far, just about another five pages and then I'll have enough story to last us a long time =) SPOILERS: There is dancing, and there is rejecton.

The shinigami blinked for a second as she stated the joke it takeing a few moments to set in before he gave a chuckle then it turning into a laugh him covering his mouth with his finger to try to quiet himself down. 'Smart man that one is...I would have had her burried straight down aswell if I knew ere..." of course relating to the joke himself shakeing his head "now that was a funny joke Love...were did ye hear that one me wonder..." him cleaning up the body some more before picking her up and placeing her inside one of the coffins adding a bit of make-up on her makeing her look pretty again "now there...she's all ready for ere big day tomarrow dont you think? "

She smiled faintly "At my dad's funeral. one of his work friends said it at the after party." she said calmly looking to the body curiously, "Yeah, prettier than she looked alive probably." she laughed of course Undertaker takign SO MUCH CARE into how the corpes looked and all, it most likely true. She smiled sitting there, for oncve really feeling like she made a true friend... even if he was a creepy retired grim reaper, she wasnt one to get picky. "When I die, will you dress me up like that?" she asked calmly leaning on one hand watching him carefully.

The old man galnced at her his golden eye peeking out once again,he grinned his scar on his face moveing with it as he gave a laugh "Aye...if I would have to have you as a costumer...then of course...I would make you beautiful for ye big day... though I might add a few extra things just because youve been around me so much...But I'd rather not have to work on someone like you...since I do like ye popping in so much " he said with a small smile closeing the lid "would be a shame if I had to"

Tesla looked to him a moment, confused, "Add a few extra things?" she gave him a curious look and laughed "I'm not pretty enough as is?" she laughed softly

Undertaker laughed waving to her lightly "Not what I meant love, 'O course you are." He smiled contently as he started decorating the area around the corpse putting a few flowers "I just ment sumthin lke this… it will be a big day for you after all… you only have it once."

She smled softly "That's sweet." she smiled happily looking around at all of the coffins that lined the walls, her not being able to help but think of her dream where she had climbed into a pine box exactly like the ones around her. Her kind of driftng off as she stared at an open coffin just about her size.

The grim reaper blinked watching the girl as she looked around the room he chuckled to himself "Daydreaming? … Not a good place to be doing that lass.."


	15. May I Come With?

A/N: SORRY GUYS! Here you go! tons of story... and at the end... A PLOT TWIST! Hope you enjoy I'll be uploading a number of chapters today, hope you like 3 please reveiw, I really enjoy the feedback, it keeps me going.

The grim reaper blinked watching the girl as she looked around the room he chuckled to himself "Daydreaming? … Not a good place to be doing that lass.." gently pulling her from the coffin, closing it with a soft smirk, remembering her dream, "Now… why don't we get you home? A place like this for too long aint good for such a proper young lady like yeself."

"No! Really I'm fine.. I've been around this kind of stuff my whole lif- oh.. I guess that was a polite way of saying I should take my leave, isn't it?' She rubbed the back of her neck "Sorry for being such a bore…"

The undertaker laughed slightly shaking his head "Of course you can stay if ye want, I just figured it would be uncomfortable for ya since that dream ya had." gently sitting her down on the chair by the desk he usually worked at. "If you choose… you can stay as long as ye like."

She smiled happily, but paused abruptly looking to him, "So I hear your practically a legend amongst reapers.. You.. wouldn't want to do me a favor would you?" she gave him a soft, unsure smile leaning on his arm.

His yellow eyes peeked out from under his hair glowing a bit in mischievous thought "that be true love, and what is it ye'd be asking of me excatly?"

She smiled "Ca-" she stopped short before shaking her head deciding to ask, "Can you find out whether or not I'm going to die soon? I know William wouldn't tell me.. And I met a Ronald and he said I wasn't in HIS book… how many reapers could be in one city?"

The shinigami chuckled a bit with a small blink, "Yes want to know that…? Well I suppose I could go see something…" he said musing on it carefully, pointing his long pointed finger nail to his lips, "The record hall should have it.. And there are four in this city.. Used to be more but four is the number at this moment."

Tesla looked surprised, "Really? You'd do that for me?" she smiled brightly, this of course, or at least her thinking it would put her worries to rest… though now the thought occurring to her, how pissed William would be, if they met him there, over the entire Finny incident.

"Why not? I havent been there in a whiel meself… mighat as well return the books I borrowed… get some new ones…" He beamed a bit at the thought of new books. "Though Will wont like that… would ye like to come with me?"

She blinked, "OF COURSE! That's be so amazing!" she nearly beamed standing up happily "What's it like?" of course hal;l her life wondering about death and all it brought. 

"Well.. Its just a library of course… the hall of records is just books upon each other.. But then there are the offices.. That's where the missions are placed and reported." he smiled "Its actually not that far away…"

She smiled excitedly, nodding and contently going with him, following him, politely by his side.


	16. William You Don't Get Days Off Do You?

A/N: Big chappie ^/^

Tesla looked around the library-like place, walking now a little behind Undertaker, worried that William might find her now that she was there… though she was still in awe, such an honor to be in a place like this.

The undertaker smiled seeing her look around, "Mightly big init?.. Has records of everyone that is worth keeping in here.." poiting to the shelves. Though a famliar was heard, wheels being oushed against the ground as Ronald pushed his mower full of books. He blinked, pausing as he saw Tesla, "Oi! Its you! Death girl! What are you doing here?"

Tesla put a gloved inger to her lips to shush him but it was too late. "Shhhh… this is a library, you're supposed to be quiet in libraries." she whisper yelled at him, "I'm trying to hide from Mr. Spears!"

"Haha, not here you don't, you can be AS LOUD AS YOU WANT." he girnned sliding his glasses around his neck, like the garden goggles they were. "Will? Why are you hidin from ohhhhh yeah that's why, the dead guy huh, well he isn't so dead anymore, haha." he chuckled. Another voice chimed in, "Yes… he wasn't happy about that…" the voice deeper and rough sounding compared to Ronald's. A man dressed just like Ronald holding a manuel saw over his shoulder, he had golden blonde hair combd to the left, the left side a dark brown. He wore sunglass-type glasses, a goatee on his chin. "Name's Eric… nice to meetcha." leaning on his saw now, "So you're the one huh? Finally, nice to see how small you are." patting the top of her head with a gloved hand, fairly tall himself, almist as tall as William.

She eeped covering her head, "Be careful!" she squeaked out, of course it was just a knee-jerk reaction, everything from her neck up was uncovered, so she never let people touch there. She almost pouted "Do you realise how close to your OWN death you were just then! You have to be careful! I have enough Shinigami running around in my head thank you very much…"

The undertaker grinned, "Ah, don't you be worrying about that lass, we be taking good care o' ya." He grinned, "No slip ups." Though Tesla still pouted worriedly.

Eric chuckled pulling his hand back, "Yeah, yeah, I'll try to remember that, alright?" Ronald laughing, "So you're here to peak in the books huh? I still don't see you in mine so no worries there." Undertaker chuckled, "Yes she seems to be very worried bout it."

"Get back to work you two." William's stern voice echoed through the room as he stood in the doorway "There is more work then there are Shinigami, there is no time to be slacking."

Tesla jumped a little at his voice, her back toward Undertaker, grabbing his cloak and twirling herself under it, hiding behind him, under his outer cloak, hoping Will wouldn't take notice _;

Ronald and Eric blinked, colorful giant question marks over their head as they saw the girl hide. Will frowned as he reached the group walking at a leisurely pace, of course knowing Tesla was there, hard to notice the human sized 'bump' in his cloak, "Be on your ways…. Now." the two blondes walked away at his stern voice. "If you are going to bring guests in here, you can at least go check them in…" William sighed as the Undertaker laughed, "Musta forgotten.." he shrugged.

"And you… Tesla… I thought I had already told you this place was off limits for you…" not talking as harshly as he did but firmly, shaking his head

Tesla frowned slowly stepping out from Undertaker's cloak, "Sorry.. I.. I just had this dream and then Finny-and then I-i was just curious, I wanted to see, I wasn't going to mess with anyone's files or anything, honest."

The grim reaper sighs closeing his eyes for the brife second shakeing his head "yes i am aware of what has been going on...it is my job after all" glanceing to her with his cold eyes though to her they soften slightly not much but she could tell. 'That boy you brought back did create quite a rukus down here...overtime for sure on that end...but i suppose I am glad that you got your friend back." pushing his glasses up slighty

Tesla frowned deeply and nodded, "I'm sorry Mr. Spears, I know you hate overtime.." she said calmly looking to him for a moment, "Do you have a book? Am I in it?" she asked very straightforwardly, "Or... do you just work in management?" she blinked, never really asking a lot of William.

William glanced at her from the corner of his glasses a small glint in them his smile falling back into a straight face 'There are no need for those formalites at the moment... William will be just fine..." pulling out from his coat pocket his small black book "this are you meaning?...Now it is against shinigami rules for a human to know their own death...that is for God's of death to know...but i can tell you I havent ran across your name recently ...so it isnt likely that you would be "

Tesla slowly started a faint smile, starting to think that she WASN'T going to die soon, her dream probably just stress built up, or it may have been due to Garth, she didn't know. She just smiled happily as he flipped through his book, not finding her name. "I don't want specifics.. I just want to know if it's soon.."

William sighed again closeing the book with a small clasp sound tucking it back inside his coat " There are things even shinigami like us dont know Tesla...We just follow the orders given...I cant give you that information until I myself know" before glanceing to the undertaker who was skimming through the books happily "please remember to try and put the last books you have taken out...it makes it hard on us to try and keep them in order that way..." The retired reaper laughed "oi thats not a bad thing at times...ill but em back" Of course William knowiing he wouldnt patting her on the head "i wouldnt worry about it so much..." before turning to leave

She blinked, not as touchy with William as the others, knowing he was smart, and knowing her long enough to be careful. She looked up to him and opened her mouth but pausing beforestepping after him as he walked away "William! Y-you don't get days off do you...?"

He turned his head slightly to her glanceing to her before turning fully shakeing his head "of course not, a shinigami such as I as work that needs to be done in order for things to work properly...A day off is simply not in the agenda...why do you ask such a thing?"

She blinked and frowned, "No reason.. I uh.. just figured that since there was over time that in balance there wouold be time off... but I guess not, its more like double timing huh? Sorry for asking.." she said seeming to shrink back a little, movng to turn to go stand by the undertaker's side.

The grim reaper gave a faded smile as he turned to leave "Enjoy the library then...but please try not to make a mess the two of you" closeing the door behind him with a huge slam. Undertaker who now had a stack of books in his hand chuckled happily " So guess ye didnt find exactly wot you wanted now did ye...guess it might be for the best "


	17. That's A Lovely Hymn

Tesla sighed, "You would think with all of the trouble I've caused, someone would want me gone.." she said with a sigh. "But I guess I can hope that I still have a good amount of time left." she smiled brightly, "Here, let me help you with that..."

He blinked grinning handing her the books he had 'there we are...but its better to think that way anyways love...now lets be heading back before The stiff comes back and yells at us again...that lad never losens up.." of course takeing the books with a chuckle "so you know will eh...I guess Im not too shocked by that...guess he dosnt know about ye little mark dose he?"

She frowned, "N-no.. I.. just barely figured the whole thing out for myself.. I can't imagine how he'd react.." she sighed, "He was upset just seeing me with the Earl's Butler... He'd Be ashamed of me knowing how foolish I had been"

Yes i can see how that might turn out...best not to tell then" The elder shinigami nodded in undertsanding as they made their way back to the shop im pileing the books ontop of the others a small bit of dust flying from them. The Undertaker turned his attention back to the girl "it be best to turn in now Love...it's gotten quite dark and these streets arent always safe for a young lass..." Sebastion chuckled setting foot inside the shop his black trenchcoat covering his butler's one "and that is why my master has called for her. Greetings m'lady...I have been sent to fetch you for the night..."

She smiled brightly, "I'm sorry Mr. Michaelis! I guess I just lost track of time." she gave Undertaker a soft hug "Thank you." before heading out with Sebastion seeming to still be in her good mood from this morning from his POV. She calmly walked with Sebastion as her escourt, holding her arms behind her back, starting to hum lightly again.

Sebastion chuckled lightly putting his one hand up at the girls small panic "No it's quite alright m'lady...you can take all the time you need really." as they walked from the undertaker's shop. Sebastion gave a small smile seeing the Duchess humming lightly 'you seem to be in a rather good mood then most ...Did something happen while you were away?"

She smiled, "I found out that I'm not in immediate danger of dying?" she laughed just softly, "Though I don't know why that makes me so happy, I think it was seeing Mr. Spears again, even if I did frustrate him.." she said calmly as they walked, then blinking, "Oh! and I repaid Undertaker, I made him laugh!" she smiled happily still walking with her arms behind her back her humming bcoming soft singing, just under her breath, Latin, though not too surprizing, her a grand duchess after all, them taught proper things like that, "_lngemisco tamquam reus, Culpa rubet vultus meus,Supplicanti parce, Deus. Qui Mariam absolvisti," _Sebastion, being a master of languages, easily translating what she sang, a hymn of sorts, singing of how a sinner of sort can be forgiven by the Higher Power. Common for the posh and entitled to be religeous, just odd for her, with her close relationship with death to still believe in redemption.

he chuckled lightly listening to the words of the song, him not really understanding why humans why sing something like that him being a demon of course. 'Ahhh well yes I do believe that would be something to be happy about...minus seeing the shinigami's...it's a lovely hymn by the way m'lady...you sing it very well indeed " he smiled to her of course being his polite selfe as they got back to the mannor Ciel looking up from his paper "ahh you back...welcome home I guess"

She blinked and laughed, "Now you are just being too polite Mr. Michaelis! I know what I sound like." she smiled, clearly not thinking much of her singing but smiling happily as they walked inside, "Yes, Sorry for staying out so late Mr. Phantomhive, I lost track of the time, I didn't mean to be a bother." she said simply, going off as if in her own little world.

Ciel raised a brow "mr...phantomhive?...whot was that about..." glanceing to his butler who just chuckled lightly amused by Ciel's reaction. "Just be sure your home before sunset...I would hate to have the Queen on me for letting something happen to you.I assumed you went to the Undertakers?...being around dead bodies all day dosent seem like an enjoyable time to me."

She blinked and looked to him a bit confused, "I actually really like it there... When you've been around death as much as I have, it's not an issue. They are just people who aren't alive anymore. There's nothing horrible about that. you will be a dead body too one day."

Ciel scoffed abit at what she said leaning on his hand "of course i know that already...If you find that kind of thing fun then That's fine for you. " slightly annoyed by the statement him getting up from the chair "tomarrow we will be going out...the Queen has asked me to look into a few things for her...you may choose to go else where if you'd like"

She blnked looking to him, "Oh...? Okay. I wouldn't want to be a bother to you on your errands, I will be at Undertaker's if you need me." she said with a soft smile.

Ciel looked to her "that's not what I was meaning ...simply asking would you be comfertable in going at all, but since you already decided to stay wr wont worry about that anymore" he said with a slight smile "I'm going to retire now...try not to stay up too late...a lady should get her rest, Good night" he said walking off with Sebastion behind him.

She smiled back at him, herself going to retire, going to her room for the night. though that night, sometime late into the night, passed midnight, the silence in the house was broken, by a soft humming. The same melody that Tesla had earlier, the same hymn, though this time it not her humming, but Garth, as he walked the halway in the same manner Tesla had walked home, his hands behind his back, as if he were some well behaved duke or earl himself. his almost flouresnt red eyes looked all over the hallway that he walked, taking note of all the wall hangings and such, then his gait changing from a leisurly strol to a soft happy strut, his legs straightening and pausing before touching the ground, he began softly whisper singing the same hymn Tesla had earlier.


	18. Guilt Reddens My Face

She smiled back at him, herself going to retire, going to her room for the night. though that night, sometime late into the night, passed midnight, the silence in the house was broken, by a soft humming. The same melody that Tesla had earlier, the same hymn, though this time it not her humming, but Garth, as he walked the halway in the same manner Tesla had walked home, his hands behind his back, as if he were some well behaved duke or earl himself. his almost flouresnt red eyes looked all over the hallway that he walked, taking note of all the wall hangings and such, then his gait changing from a leisurly strol to a soft happy strut, his legs straightening and pausing before touching the ground, he began softly whisper singing the same hymn Tesla had earlier, "_I groan like a guilty man... Guilt reddens my face... Spare a suppliant, O God_..." he slowly passed by a porttrait of a young Ciel in the arms of his mother and his father behind them with a hand on her shoulder, though he paused he continued to sing softly, "_When the accursed have been confounded... And given over to the bitter flames... Spare me a pardon, O Lord._." he smiled as he continued walking, his canine like teeth showing when he came to a smaller frame, which held a photograph, of a family, Ciel's family, his father inthe middle, his mother to the right of him, and a young Ciel standing by her, behind his mother was Madame Red, and her husband, and to the other side of Vincent was the Middlefords. Garth chuckled a little bit, "_When the accursed have been confounded... And given over to the bitter flames... Spare me a pardon, O Lord.._" he repeated the verse softly as he tapped the glass, causing it to break, and resting his middle and pointer finger in the center of the photo, smoking, soon erupting into flames.

" Oh...setting photo's on fire now are we?" Sebastion's voice rang from down the hall, him hidden by the shadow's at first but comeing into view the closer he got to the fellow demon. Sebastion catching notice of the demon right away of course. "And that was one of my master's favorites...a shame you had to destroy it like that Garth..." His own demon eyes glinting lightly "now...let me ask you, what is your purpose for being here hmmm...surley its not to destroy old memories now is it?"

Garth smiled, "Garth? That's so cute, are we playing the little human's dollhouse game still?" he chuckled, though he stopped like something had just occoured to him, of course this the same thing that happened in the hotel, meaning Tesla had just woken up, and her having gained some knowledge that she could control him by means of the contract, he wasn't going to be happy about meeting her face to face. His lip came up in a soft sneer before closing his eyes and looking back to Sebastion, "I am going to destroy a lot more than some old memories tonight, my friend." he ended with a sarcastic grin throwing out one of his arms, a line of fire flollowing the direction it pointed, in the hallway over the bannisters, down to the entryway, and encircled the door, of course within moments no human would be able to make it out of that exit, his intentions clear now as he never broke eye contact with Sebastion. A dark shadow moved behind Garth's hand, as his hand itself turned a darker more purplish black, his fingers changing into talon like claws. The shadow behind his hand was illuminated by the fire he had started, a giant wing, at the top claws, the wing stretched out of a leathery material, like a giant Bat's wing, clearly with Garth having the freedom that Sebastion didn't he was much more wild, more intune with his demonic self than the butler was.

Sebastion made a small sigh before giving the fellow demon a glare like look smirking lightly "you think...just because you have more freedom then I makes you a stronger demon Garth?...Clearly you are no match for a demon of MY talents.." Sebastions eyes growing a bright pink sliting as a shower of black feathers covered the room makeing it just the two of them his hands growing into sharp claws as well as his teeth. 'When given the order...I will kill you Garth...mark my words on that" clearly not likeing this demon at all by showing him he was also very in tact with his true self. "now...I must attend to my master before the horrible fire you spread causes any more trouble then it already has"

Garth, being the type he was, was very intimidated by Sebastions threat, though when the demon turned his back, so did hegripping to the hallway wall and with a sneer of effort a column going up in flame, igniting the whole ceiling as it arched toward the center of the building. though soon after Garth vanished again, Tesla walking out of her bedroom covering her mouth coughing, choking on the smoke.

Of course Sebastion's first and only concerned was to get his master safe,rushing to the Phantomhive's side picking him up as he covered his mouth. 'are you alright master?" Ciel glared at him 'what on earth happened? Let's grab Tesla and get out of here..." Sebastion nodded "of course M'lord" makeing his way carefully through the burning mannor towards the duchess's room,finding her chocking on the smoke picking her up as well "just hold onto me young ones...I'll get us out of here" makeing sure the two of them were alright before makeing their way into the garden away from the burning mansion. Ciel pushed his way out of Sebastion's arms to watch it burn 'again...the mansion burns down"


	19. In Which Garth Talks With An Accent

Tesla coughed a lot before she was put down both hands over her mouth looking to Ciel and then Sebastion then to the fire, jumping as if she had JUST noticed it, the smoke having made her eyes burn, it just occouring to her now that there was a fire, her immediatly sprinting back towards the house, having to run to the front of the house, the fire not yet touched ground near the garden, her reaching out with her bare hand and placed her hand on the doorframe, that was burning so well placed. Then, something strange happened, she cried out in pain as she felt her flesh blister and melt against the flame but as if she had litterally sucked the life out of the fire, like a gust of wind, the fire rolled towards her and suddenly was snuffed out, as if it wer a single match, a giant wisp of smoke floating away, "Mey-Rin! Finny!" she called out, trying to open the door but hte handle burning hot, since the frame was slightly burnt in, the hinges were weak enough for her to pull out the door falling open, her clutching her injured hand, calling out for the rest of the household, going to find them to see if they were alright. The mansion sustaining absolutly no structural damage, though some walls and the ceiling were a MUST to be redone, that and the doorframe aside, Garth's attempt had failed, just by Tesla's hand alone.

Ciel blinked as him and Sebastion stepped into the mansion "Seems youve stopped the fire...A reckless thing you did rushing back inside a burning building!" giving her an annoyed look but grabbing her hand (though him only grabbing it with a handkerchief, making sure not to touch her skin) looking it over "Youve burnt your hand huh...Sebastion take care of it for her...and we will need to redo the places that were burnt in the morning..." walking away from them. The demon chuckled 'yes...very well M'lord...come my lady...let us take care of that burn of yours"

She blinked looking to Ciel and then to Sebastion and then to Ciel and then to Sebastion, her clearly wanting to point out how ingrateful he was for her indangering herself, and saving everything he owned. But she knew better and nodded, following the butler out to the sitting room where he carefully dealy with her burn. It was, in truth, disgusting. Blisters had boiled up and some had simply melted through leaving this revolting patch of burning red flesh all over the inside of her hand. She, for being the girl who was so over emotional didn't cry, despite how severe the burn was, it seeming that, due to her mother, she had a reletivly high pain tolerance, and being a lady, knowing she had stepped out of place, knowing she had no right to complain. Though Sebastion having to use a doctor's latex glove to take care of it, it needing ointment and to be left open to cool. After wards she smiled and curtsyed with her good hand, "Thank you Mr. Michaelis." she said before going off, the fire stopped so quickly the househelp hadn't even woken up yet.

"you're very welcome Duchess...I must also apologies for the young master's actions...seeing the fire must have upsetted him...though he wont admit it." trailing off as she made her way down the hall leaveing the butler to look at the burt room 'this will surely take some time to redo...how much work that will be for me" walking off to tend to the earl.

"Not much at all compared to what I had planned." A voice suddenly huffed next to him, Garth, with his arms crossed, strolling along casually beside Sebastion as he walked toward his master. "I was hoping this place'd burn down, and with that temper your little brat has I thought for sure that'd be the best way to get us out of this dump." he said with a sigh, blowing a stay hair that got in his face to the side.

Sebastion glanced to the other demon from the corner of his eyes before giving a sigh 'you again...Your shouldnt be too surprised that it failed...after all Your mistress has the power of death...surely fire is something she has power over as well..." slightly annoyed with him "do have any idea how much work youve put me over now...I should have you do the repairs..."

Garth flat out laughed, "Yeah good luck with that. And She only gets that fire thing from ME." flatlooking him, "I swear to God she'd be a lot easier to control if she'd stop getting so Goddamn courageous." flat looking Sebastian accusingly, "She wasn't like this before she stayed HERE." he hinted at blaming the Phantomhive household for her raise in self confidence.

"Personaly I'm glad she is finding such Courage here..." Sebastion stated with a small sigh 'it should have always been that way from the start honestly ...a demon such as yourself preying on a weak soul...makes you no more then the monster these humans see us to be..." clearly not likeing the fact he uses her for his own self "you created a contract with her didnt you? "

Garth paused and then grinned wickedly, Suddenly talking in a thick accent, clearly bored, having planned for today being a big day. "Ah yea, the contrack.. she was so yaung I'm actually surprised 'at she even remembers what it was about." he had to laugh, "Ah God, ya shoulda seen ha face, 'is little girl in house full o' corpses, and just tears, oh God, and tears and tears... Anyway, the contrack, she wants her family back. Not lit'try o' course 'cause she killed all them, spare her mum, who by ven 'ad 'ad nuogh o' me popping in and out and messing wiff 'er 'ead point blank shot 'erself... kinda funny if ya wa there. Total meltdown, if you though TESLA was weak minded, ya should 'ave seen 'er mum. went BATSHI' CRAZY. So little ole' Telsa Judias wonts a li' fam to coll 'er own. But wiff a touch a death, I dun see 'at 'appenin' anytime soon." he smiled then flinched, like he had before when Tesla had woke, and at the hotel, "Well ole chap, looks like thing ar gunna work out afta oll." he smirked givng him a two fingered salute before vanishing, Sebastion just reaching the hallway to Ciel's room he could hear the soft footsteps of Tesla's shoes, no one else in the house wearing shoes like hers, slowly step down the grand staircase, a suitcase in hand.

Sebastion blinked curiously hearing the womans stepps down the hall makeing his way down the hall towards her haveing seen ciel asleep. "is something the matter Lady Tesla?...it is rather late to be planning on going anywhere...let's not have a repeat of last time you ran away from the manor.."

She blinked, "O-oh.. I'm.. Actually returning to my old house... in Blackburn.. I figure I'll call the palace first thing tommorrow to tell Her Majesty I'm not staying with the Earl any longer.. I know that fire was my fault.. that's why Her Majesty wont let me stay at the palace." she smiled and then said something that Sebastion knew could be interpreted many different ways, "So I thought I would just stop being a burden on everyone and just go away."


	20. Like I Have Some Sinister Plan

Sebastion gave a small sigh knowing he couldnt very well stop her "Very well, if that is what you choose to do I can't very well stop you, But please think about staying here..I'm sure my master wont want you to go just yet...after all you are our guest...Though at least send word that you are well when you reach there." giving her a small but kind smile.

She nodded quickly, "Of course." she said contently before finishing making her way down the stairs, and for the first time Sebastion saw Garth and Tesla at the same time, Garth with his hands in his pockets following the girl down the stairs silently, her unaware of his presence there as she contently got to the dor and left the manor. Garth just disapating once they got to the door.

It was mid-afternoon when Sebastion answered the phone, Tesla calling to tell him that she had made it to Blackburn, perfectly safe, her voice sounding a bit off, probably just tired, as usual. it was common for it being Tesla after all. At least it wasn't Grell, Sebastion could tell that much.

Sebastion made a small nod on the end of the phone before speaking "I'm glad to hear you have made it safely Lady Tesla, I hope the travel over there wassnt too much for you to handle...I hope we do get to see you once in awhile...the household will certainly miss you I assure you" her hearing Finny whine alittle in the background as sebastion told him to get back to work. 'I will let you get your rest...thank you for informing me ."

She smiled faintly, "Of course, Thank you Mr. Michaelis, goodbye." she said calmly hanging up, sighing after taking a deep breath, determined not to cause anyone anymore grief.

Of course now that she was back at home the queen expected her to uphold her duties as a part of the high court, and of course every holiday the Queen setting forth a celebration for that holiday... she near went to any of them, too greif stricken or too sick.

Though there was Halloween coming around. And now that the Earl Phantomhive had done her such a favor she invited him to attend this year, not done before thinking he was too young. Elizabeth getting word of this nearly exploded, "A costume party? This is going to be the most magical night ever!" hugging to Ciel's arm as he read the letter, Lizzie reading over his shoulder.

Of course Tesla getting one as well, though torn, with her condition hating to be in ccrowded areas... but she did com back home, which meant to resume her duties in the high court.. She sighed looking around the empty house. Her home used to be so full of life, a mother and a father.. an older sister, two younger ssters and a younger brother, now there was only her.. the house seemed to big now, empty, as if the house itselfwanted to make her feel like she wasn't deserving of living there.. and living with the memories was the worse part.. she avoided half the house completly because it would mean crossing the hallway where her mother shot herself. Tesla sighed, sitting at the breakfast table with her tea and her invitation, musing.

Weeks passed and the day of the party was almost there, Elizabeth and Ciel continued to bicker on what they would dress up as.

Tesla took a carriage to Undertaker's shop, as she had before walking in, "Undertaker?"

The undertaker of course blinked over to the door, not haveing seen her in awhile he gave a small smirk like smile "Well well if it isnt you love! thought you had forgotten about ol undertaker ..." he laughed ligthly waveing her inside of the dark shop "I ear you went back to blackburn or where eve it is you were from"

She laughed "How could i forget about such a charming character like you?" she smiled, hard to tell if she was making fun of him or complimenting him, walking inside and easily hopping up taking a seat on one of the unused tables, "Yes. Tesla Judias, the Grand Duchess of Blackburn has been sucked back into the circus of high society yet again." she smiled. "You know it's not even off the main land, its... probably a third of the way to the channel form Gravesend." she said calmly, looking to him, studying his movements, careful on how to aproach the subject that brought her there.

Yes well I have not much need for remembering that.." he chuckled turning back to what he had been doing, glanceing at one of the new costumers papers and such before looking back up to her 'now what brought you back might I ask? surly the queen lady has you running around like that dog of ers eh?"

She laughed softly, "Actually, A lot of the time when She asks for me to run an errand or to make a report, I simply tell her that I'm unable to... and because of the 'special case' that i am, most of the time she doesn't mind, just passes it off to someone else... And i just came to chat, is that so odd?"

He thought for a moment before giving one of his grins "no no o course not...me was just wondering love thats all...who knows with you high class folk..." of course him not minding her there at all actually enjoying her company almost as much as the corpse he gets

She smiled, "So now that I'm not leeching off the Earl, Im one of the 'high class folk' who's only in it for themselves, and wouldnt drop by an old friends place just to say hi, unless there was an alterior motive?" she smiled, entertained.

Oi that would be the case now wouldnt it...or am I wrong to think there might be something else on your mind besides talking to an ol man such as me?...now wot is it you wanted to tell me about huh? ' he smirked his gold eyes peeking out from under the hat of his

She laughed lightly, "Jeez, thanks for having so much faith in me.." she smiled leaningon her hand lightly, "I was just wondering if you wanted to spend some time together is all. The way you say it, you make me sound like I have some sinister plan behind it all.." hopping down from the table walking over to him, leaning to one side looking at the papers he was looking at, "Just because I want to spend time together..." leaning to the other side to get a better look, "Doesn't make me a bad person, does it?" she smiled as she got his attention him looking to her, "Despite the fact that the time together I had in mind is a party, and the party itself would be held at Her Majesty's palace.. but then I thought to myself, 'The Queen HERSELF wont be there so I'm sure he'd love to take me right?'." smiling happily, her hands behind her back truying to appear as innocent as she could.


	21. Don't Bury Me While I'm Sleeping

A party...at the queen's palace eh...An ol shinigami such as i would catch alot of eyes love...but i suppose since ye did come to ask me i guess i can give it a shot..." him thinking about it makeing her wait on the answer as he places a long nail on his lip before grinning. "Alright love...Ill go with ye to this party...though I cant say how well i will behave and all"

Tesla grinned and hugged him tightly, "Thank you!" she happily giggled even nuzzling into his cloak a little, "And I thought i was going to have to go alone, it would have been such a bore. Even Mr. Phantomhive has a girl to go with him. Granted its his fiance, and I DID have a fiance for a while until I accidentally killed him, but that's beside the point!" She rambled off a bit happily before happily taking a seat at the table he was currently working on, "Its a costume party you know."

Costume party?...you mean how they dress up for that one holiday...ahhh so thats the kind of party it is ehhh you humans are strange ye know that" he grinned down to her watching her go to the table then shakeing his head "so wot will you be dressing up as love? witch? something like that? " curisous to know

She smiled happiily, "I'm going to be a vampiress." she said calmly smiling, "I've always liked Vampires since John W. Polidori wrote that book. Even if there wasn't any grl vampires iin there." she smiled looking to him, "Are you going to dress up?"

The undertaker peeked a blinking eye out from the hat once again before giving a small shrug "Oh i dont know...I havent rly thought about it since I dont normally ave to love...Im not exactly whot your part considers normal eh" he chuckled on that last part 'wot would you like me to dress up as then lass"

She blinked and laughed, "You can be the grim reaper?" she laughed happily, finding her own joke funny . "You can go as what ever you want to, we could both be vampires, I don't know, its up to you."

The elder reaper chuckled " A reaper huh...that would be quite the thing now wouldnt it...I guess i can go with that since i do still have me ol things somewhere around ere" looking around the coffin filled room. "though I would have to find em ...might be time to do some cleaning me guess"

She laughed a little, "I can help." she offered calmly smiling up to him. Of course after a while of chatting, and him working, darkness fell. Undertaker had offered a couple times that she should be heading home to get there safe, but she declined, staying and helping him, eventually getting his regular job done, then going to help him 'clean shop'

The two of the cleaned the shop finding his old shinigami uniform and what not laying them out the ol man giving a laugh 'see told em I still had this thing laying around somewhere..." blinking as he looked outside the shop it being dark already too late for the duchess to leave. "Seems we lost track of time love...guess youll be staying here tonight...if you dont mind sleeping with the corpses..." being a shinigami him not haveing to sleep

"AS long as you don't try to bury me while I'm sleeping." she said calmly, looking around the shop. Undertaker owning it for a good while now, there not a bed futon, or cot to be found. She sighed, lugging up one of the fancier coffins that had the plush lining to the floor carefully, and stretched. There was a small crack in her back, having actually done a lot of moving around and hard labor helping him clean shop, though she calmly slipped out of her shoes and took off her gloves, laying theem on the floor beside the coffin before gingerly stepping inside, carefully kneeling before laying down, knowing how pressure sensitive coffins were, her able to stretch in the large coffiin, not her size for sure though it gave her room to lay back and get comfortable, the side of the coffin had silk that rubbed against her bare arms, making her smile, a bit ticklish herself, though her nightmare taunted in the back of her mind she put it to rest, taking a locket that she wore around her neck in her hand abd holding it, like on holds a teddy bear, closing her eyes, letting sleep take her.

The shinigami chuckled watching her crawl into the coffin shakeing his head as he sighs "strange girl that one be eh...something else for sure" mumbleing singsong style to himself sitting at the desk continuing his work before looking at his old shinigami uniform "been awhile sence I wore this asnt it..." sighing to himself shakeing his head "no matter...on to work for me" going to the other room as the girl slept to fix up a new costumer.

Of course, being close proximinity with a sleeping Tesla was a good dice roll at best, Undertaker opening the door to the other room, Garth stepping out of one of the coffins, "Heeeeeey 've been waiting to meet YOU"

Undertaker peeked an eye out towards the new comer a question mark floating about his head. "Oi...and who might ye be?...Dont believe ive met you befo...Ahh now I see...you be the demon she's tied to huh"

Garth smiled brightly, "Yes and you're the creepy old man that little Tessie's been fauning over, so we all have a bit of a tie to the girl we don't want, okay, lets put that behind us." he slinked over to the ex-reaper, out of the corner of his eye, catching from the other room the glint of the scythe that they had found for the party, "My, my, what are you planning to do with that, looks FUN"

Undertaker laughed abit seeing the demon not at all bothered by him like most of his grim reaper brothers actually finding him entertaining well slightly. 'me and the Lady are planning to go somewhere thats wot we be doing with these...they be my old uniform...something else arent they " beaming abit about them seeing the scythe "that be my death Scythe... picking up the silver scythe from the ground "one of a kind it be it."

Garth's eyes seemed to light up with intrest and smile. "Death scythe huh? Never seen one of those before…" he said his cat like eyes following the scythe as he moved, "The lady…? OH! HAHAHA! Oh PLEASE Tell me your joking. You freaks make this too easy, the spoiled brat gets her out of the house, that demon Hollow Bastion or whatever his name was, kept her in constant fear and now you are going to give her HOPE? Oh my God this is TOO TOO easy…" he couldn't help but hold his sides when he laughed, "You know, once you take her to that stupid party her hopes are going to be so high that when they are broken all chances of that contract ever being fulfilled as going to be crushed, and I'll be living the good life, picking up souls along the way." He grinned, "I must say, Thank you for taking her, she really was hoping you would warm up toi her." he he laughed, shaking the grim reapers hand enthusiastically, happily.

The undertaker blinked frowning alittle bit as the demon touched his hand let alone shake it pulling it back from him. "Whos to say its me playing along?...its fun to get out once in awhile dont ye think so lad? " A small smirk linning the reapers face as his golden eyes watched the demon. 'now...wots this deal you two have made?...A demon like you are alittle on my bad side i ope ye know..."

He frowned, "Its just a little running game I've been playing with Tes. I told her I'd help in the beginning but then.. You know, once you have a good thing going, why throw it away? I don't think I'll tell you though, me not being on your good side and all, I wouldn't want YOU to help her out with the little contract eeither.. But say,. You know what? We got a good thing going don't we? I get the sould, you bury the bodies, why would you want to screw that up? And all you have to do is make sure her little glass heart breaks sometime soon, because this stupid party thing, isn't going in the right direction." he said with a faint threatening undertone before twitching to look at the door, waking out of the room quickly to where Tesla was, seeming to have an idea, "Here… I'll give you a head start." he said, closing the coffin slowly that Tesla was sleeping in so peacefully. Closing it and latching it shut before slamming his hand down hard onto the top of the coffin. He vanished as soon as teals screamed, waking immedatly pushing and scratching to get out.

The Undertaker frowned to the demon before going over and opening the coffin easily, "easy easy now love...your alright now...it be that demon of yours that closed you in" kneeling down to the side of the casket of course knowing about her dream trying to ease her alittle

Tesla was trembling horribly blinking at the low light looking at him. Undertaker could see her trembling, like a child shivering in the cold. She nodded, "O..Okay.." she sad softly her voce a bit scratchy from her initial scream, having just woken up after all, slowly she turned onto her side, fiddling with her hands a little before finding the locket around her neck holding it before shifting again. Tesla putting an emense amount of trust in him, not freaking out and getting out of the coffin, not running off wildly into the dark to get home, just turning over and trying to go back to sleep.

The death god sighs softly to himself standing back up his cloaks following behind him as he moved to the desk seeing the girl return back to her sleep. he frowned lightly slipping off one of his outter coats hanging it up since he did normally when no one was around picking up a pen jotting down somethings on the paper in front of him before glanceing back to her


	22. The Threshold Of Perception  A Kiss

The death god sighs softly to himself standing back up his cloaks following behind him as he moved to the desk seeing the girl return back to her sleep. he frowned lightly slipping off one of his outter coats hanging it up since he did normally when no one was around picking up a pen jotting down somethings on the paper in front of him before glanceing back to her "wonder whot it feels like to sleep reallY ''' museing to himself

"I can show you." Undertaker looked over to see Tesla's head halfway popping over the edge of the casket looking at him curiously. Of course the girl, by now, no secret infatuated with the reaper, hearing an opportunity like that, slowly getting up and walking over, standing behind where he was sitting wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her chin on the brim of his hat, "Close your eyes.." And as soon as the reaper complied he felt a distinct tug on where the human heart is, then he began to feel warm, and soft all over, his vision, though his eyes closed could still see shadows, until it all went peacefully black. The next moment he was startled awake teals jumping, morning's light coming through the window, him having slept through the rest of that night Tesla smiling having dozed off as well, "Talmud tells us that sleep is 1/60th part of death. One part in 60 is the threshold of perception. It's in the **Hebrew Bible**… So I can show you what sleep is perceived like, but since you don't have any use for it you'll never really sleep." She smiled at him with a soft laugh, "Good morning sleepyhead." she calmly finger combed his bangs back into his face as he now had what could be called bedhead. "My carriage will be arriving any minute."

Undertaker blinked still alittle taken aback by what just happened with him actually haveing a sleep for once in his long life 'good moring love...guess that was sumthing else now wassnt it " rubbing the back of his neck with his sleevee nodding to her "guess you will gave to go eh..." almost not happy with though no one could tell by his constant smile on his face.

Tesla smiled, "Yeah I tried to let you sleep in. Time flys when your asleep." she said calmly, smiling at him going over and slipping on her shoes and putting on her gloves, stretching and yawning, for sure needing a good rest herself once she got home.

The undertaker watched her gather her belongings fixing the hat upon his head to make it sit right "probly why we God's dont sleep now heh makes sense I guess" amuseing himself with the thought of it.

Her carriage soon arrived, her giving him a happy smile before leaving, of course the party arriving soon as well, that weekend, her walking into his shop that afternoon, hours before the party, her all dressed up, looking like a porceilin doll… that was a vampire ; Her hair pinned up and rolled up in curls, her makeup unusually dark for her costume, though still smiling when she saw him. "Grim reaper~" she said in a hauntingly ghostly tone as she stepped inside smiling, walking over to him, seeing that he was just finishing up on decorating a coffin with a body inside, a woman with white roses all around her, though of course with the season, the roses shriveled a little at the cold. Tesla gently touching one petal and gliding her hand over alll of he others that seemed to spring back to a vbraant life. Her smiling at Undertaker before her eyes turned a crystal blue a voice echoing her own, "No man who doesn't serve Her Majesty with honour deserves to escourt -" interupter by another voice, her eyes fading ot a softer blue green, "Tess's got a date! a date!" "Oh I can see WHY those eyes make me melt every time~" Grell's distinct voice came in last as she hugged the shinigami, her obviously giddy about the party, "Sorry! Had to get it out of my system before the party right?"

He chuckled softly used to hearing the voices not bothered by it at all "that's quite alright love...I have no problem with them...just finishing up this last bit them me will go change.." adding a few more roses before closeing it shut getting up from his seat and grabbing his old atire. "alright let's hope this still fits an old man" walking to the back room. After awhile returning to the room wearing his old suite and trenchcoat 'seems like it still fits eh" his glasses covering his eyes for the most part though them peeking out from the corners.

She laughed softly, "You know the glasses aren't needed, humans think the grim reaper is a skeleton you know." she giggled lightly, "Though you do look dashing." she smiled happily. Of course they were soon ready to go, arriving at the palace, it a nice and proper place once they got in, though them running into Ciel and Elizabeth, Ciel dressed as a pirate, and Ezliabeth his wench xD "Wot on Earth are YOU doing here?" looking to Undertaker, then to Tesla, "Of all the people to bring to Her Majesty's-" "Young master-!" Sebastian of course distrated his little master from causing a scene, all high strung with Lizzie there telling him what to do and all. Tesla smiled, "Well that was interesting." she said with a smile linking arms with her guest

Undertaker chuckled lightly "Ey it was indeed...though seeing the lapdogs face was a entertaining sight" chuckling to himself softly,though blinking once she linked arms with him a playful smile on his face. "so this be the queen's palace...gots a nice place here dont she..." watching the other couples dance with one another, shakeing his head seeing the earl get draged to the dancefloor by the blonde. Of course being once a serious shinigami he knew how to fit in well in a place like this gently almost carefully pulling his date to a small waltz postition 'might as well enjoy ourselves ight" he smiled to her.

She blinked looking to him and giggled happily, "You can dance?" she asked calmly, though them easily making their way to the dance floor, waltzing perfectly in time together. Of course with her costume she wore black lace gloves, for once able to feel the warmth in her hand the fabric so thin. They turned and turned and slowed once or twice for a dip or a sweeping movement, her not able to stop from smiling, actually becoming on her , with the fake fangs, really playing out the beautiful vampire bride part.

Undertaker who was actually haveing a good time aswell with the duchess,not even haveing the creepy smile but an actual one laying on his face "of course I can dance...All shinigami can...comes with the job me guess" chuckled lightly as he dipped her again gently "I have to say love...I kind of love the look of that smile you have,...i think it makes you more lovely then you already are" placeing a gloved finger on her lips before leaning in slightly placeing a careful but meaningful kiss since he couldnt of course touch her as the song slowed to an end picking her up from the dip with a content chuckle.


	23. Moon Flowers

Undertaker who was actually haveing a good time aswell with the duchess,not even haveing the creepy smile but an actual one laying on his face "of course I can dance...All shinigami can...comes with the job me guess" chuckled lightly as he dipped her again gently "I have to say love...I kind of love the look of that smile you have,...i think it makes you more lovely then you already are" placeing a gloved finger on her lips before leaning in slightly placeing a careful but meaningful kiss since he couldnt of course touch her as the song slowed to an end picking her up from the dip with a content chuckle.

Tesla smiled softly looking to him, in that starstruck, half dazed kind of way, before fainting _ completely unexpected she fell to the floor with a THUMP. Garth suddenly by Undertaker's side, "You know you are making things increasingly hard for me." he said, for once fitting in, wearing a prince charming type outfit, his hair all styled up and whatnot, "You're just toying with her anyway." he reached down picking Tesla up, whistling softly, Tesla blinking awake, though as she did Garth Disapated, seeming to melt into her her blushing brightly, I-I'll uhm.. Go… go get us some drinks." she blushed brightly

Undertaker frowned through his glasses hearing Garths remarks watching his disapate from sight,clearly behaveing himself as he was out in public. He turned his attention back to his date who rushed to get the drinks chuckleing to himself watching her "oi dont strain yourself too much love...might faint again " clearly amused by her reaction.

She blinked and blushed brightly, "I fainted?" blinking, clearly a blurr to her, before she came back with drinks for them, rambling on about how sorry she was for fainting on him, and it was probably because she hadn't eated to fit in the corset, etc etc etc. it very easy for him to see that Garth was telling the truth, this date really did mean the world to her, even though they were already there her so nervous seeming.

he chuckled more waveing his hand alittle "oi its alright its alright love...it wassnt for long anyways...plus it was quite the sight " museing lightly giving her a smile not one of his grins but a smile. His eyes showing through his glasses as he looked to her, "so wot now love...another dance or something else?" not too sure what to do at places like this.

She looked to him blinking holding her crystal wne glasss with both hands, "We have to wat for everyone arrives, then there's going to be announcements, like new engagements and all that, f youw ant we can take a walk through the garden, the royal garden is kind of pretty at night, hear they have moon flowers"

Royal Garden ay...well that sounds fun...lets head over there then.." He said offering his hand to her, tucking his scythe under his arm, of course no one bothered by the blade thinking it only a prob.

She smiled softly taking his hand happily blushing walking with him. They took the open side door into a garden lit only by the moonlight, flowers, everywhere lke small trumpets opening up facing the moon, pure white, almost glowing. Her walking with him content looking up to him. "So I have a question.. You don't have to answer but.. When you can live forever.. What do you look forward to?"

he blinked to her question looking over from the flowers he had been stareing at as if looking for the right answer. "well when your on the job...the next mission is what you look forward to...but when it gets old...like it did for me...you dont really know what to look forward to honestly ...i guess it would be spending time with people like you for me...how ever often I get guest anyways"

She blushed and giggled, "You flatterer! I was being serious!" she laughed softly, slowly letting go of his hand as she walked ahead of him

He chuckled alittle "and who's to say I wassnt being serious...love.. An ol man like me dont get to much company besides me ol bodies...not that I mind em...but can make a man go mad after awhile, wich as happen might i say" shakeing his head as he watched her."there you guys are!" rohnalds voice came him dressed up like a zombieish "wow you guys look great!"

Tesla smiled looking to him, "Ronnie! What are you doing here?" she grinned, hugging him happily "You look great! Well for being a zombie and all, I mena you look terrible, terrible terrible. In a good way." she laughed softly, "Why are you here?"

It's a party right! I always come to the parties ...well here and anywhere else..." he said with a bright grin shrugging to her "I finished my work so William let me hang out here for the time being so here i am." proudly gloating about his work. Undertaker chuckled "oi such a hyper lad ya are Ronnie boy" ruffleing the young shinigami's hair makeing his flail 'oi! dont do that took forever to get it right"

She sighed sadly a little bit. Of course Only Undertaker there when she had asked William if they ever got any time off, probably wanting HIM to come to the party to, feeling a little hurt, feeling that will had lied to her in a way, he did. Then she looked to Ron, "Ronnie you look cute even with your hair messed up, don't worry so much"

Ronnie whined alittle 'bu...but he messed it up! Eric said if we have messed up hair the ladies wont dance with us! that cant happen!" flailing alittle trying to fix his hair as much as he could. Undertaker laughing to himself seeing the girl upset about Will 'I wouldnt worry about em love...probly let just the boy have fun "

Tesla looked to him, silent, with an unreadable face. Of course a man could live to the end of time and never be able to know what a woman was thinking when she gave him that face, "I'm tired.." she said with a softer, high pitched voice, similar to a little girls, her sister's, "Maybe he's just avoiding me because he's mad at me.." the innocent childs voice continued, Tesla finding a cement bench to sit on, then a darker voice, Garth, "They all are, no one cares for you, why do you think you've been so alone since you left Phantomhive-" Tesla frowning, clearly a lot of voices talking over each other in her head, before she sighed, crystal blue eyes staring at the ground as her father, even dead tried to comfort her, his voice, duo'd with hers started softly "Being close and being clever…Ain't like being true…I don't need to….I would never hide a thing from you…Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around…Nothing's gonna harm you, darling…..Not while I'm around….Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, But in time... Nothing can harm you… Not while I'm around..." her slowly calming down sighing.

Undertaker watched quietly as she sat down on the bench walking over to her slowly. 'if your tired...maybe we should head back to the shop er something...Don't want ye being out if ye dont want to..." Ronhald made a small face still being there 'dont get so bent out of shape on William...he dosnt like to come to parties or have days off...thats just the way he is really...nothing to get upset about...we shinigami have work always...just some of us finish faster then others'


	24. In So, A Twist In The Plot

Tesla looked to him, silent, with an unreadable face. Of course a man could live to the end of time and never be able to know what a woman was thinking when she gave him that face, "I'm tired.." she said with a softer, high pitched voice, similar to a little girls, her sister's, "Maybe he's just avoiding me because he's mad at me.." the innocent childs voice continued, Tesla finding a cement bench to sit on, then a darker voice, Garth, "They all are, no one cares for you, why do you think you've been so alone since you left Phantomhive-" Tesla frowning, clearly a lot of voices talking over each other in her head, before she sighed, crystal blue eyes staring at the ground as her father, even dead tried to comfort her, his voice, duo'd with hers started softly "Being close and being clever…Ain't like being true…I don't need to….I would never hide a thing from you…Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around…Nothing's gonna harm you, darling…..Not while I'm around….Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, But in time... Nothing can harm you… Not while I'm around..." her slowly calming down sighing.

Undertaker watched quietly as she sat down on the bench walking over to her slowly. 'if your tired...maybe we should head back to the shop er something...Don't want ye being out if ye dont want to..." Ronhald made a small face still being there 'dont get so bent out of shape on William...he dosnt like to come to parties or have days off...thats just the way he is really...nothing to get upset about...we shinigami have work always...just some of us finish faster then others'

Though she had calmed down and closed her eyes they couldn't tell that her father was still in control until she spoke, "She isn't tired, she just needs freaks like you to stay away from her." her father's voice said abnormally over his daughters, "If it weren't for freaks liike you my girl would still hav-STOP!" Tesla suddenly interpreted, holdong her head tightly, starting to cry, un heard voices spinning in her head uncontrollably as she sobbed, not ever having been this bad, her whospering random things, random sould trying to be heard.

Ronhald jumped alittle hearing her father's voice stepping back from her. He gave a worried look of course not knowing her for long but still careing for her kneeling down "tesla...you okay whats wrong..." he asked concerned. Undertaker also sat next to her "come love...itll be alright...wonder wots got them going so bad..."

Of course it was going from bad to worse, countless souls wanting to be heard, the voices from small children to elderly persons, the words coming and going, but her tears didn't stop, "I should have treated my daughter better" "I don't know where I am" "Why did I ever agree to that stupid bet" "maybe if we just sat and talked this down" "She's cheating on me I know it." all just murmers and mutters fore Tesla looked up to Undertaker, "Do you know where my sister is? I can't find her. She's going to the ball tonight, she let me watch her roll her hair. She think he's the one. But father always said that we were going to settle with someone our own class. I just want her to be happy. Her fiance died you know. Our parent made 'em kiss and he drop dead to the floor." the little girls voice said calmly, Tesla's eyes blank and void as if she wasn't there at all, "But I can't find her.. Hope she's okay.." she said before looking to the ground, it taking them a while to realize but she had passed out with her eyes open.

Woah...what the bloody hell just happened!" ronald said jumping back from the now passed out girl who was on the floor. He looked up to the elder shinigami who picked her up gently and carefully "Beats me I honestly dont have a clue...but i will take er home...or at least to the shop for the time being" closeing her eyes for her.

Of course Tesla was out for hours and hours eventually waking, looking around not seeing anyone there, "I'm cold…" she said softly finding the coat the Undertaker took off and went to go back and lay down in the casket she had been in before, using it as a blanket.

When Undertaker had come back into the room, having changed out of his 'costume' and into his regular clothes seeng his regular coat missing, and the girl wrapped in it in the silk and satin coffin, laying on her arms as a pillow. Though that wasn't what first caught his intentiion. It was the figure kneeling by her, a beautiful woman, with long blonde curls she looked like something out of a dream, almost glowing a faint light reaching over and strokng Tesla's cheek as she slept, "You're almost broken aren't you little girl? Suikotsu never did play well with humans.. Poor thing." she said softly, slowly tucking back her hair back behind her ear, clearly touching her skin to skin.

Undertaker of course shocked to see someone else in his shop that he didnt know about. "Suikotsu...ah you be meaning that demon of ers ...and who might ye be woman...to be able to touch er your not human..."

The woman jumped looking to him, " ddn't know anyone else was here, my apologizes" she said softly her hair was a pure white, straight, almost as long as the undertaker's hair, though it curled at the end, her eyes a deep red, "I am not human true… I am called Madeline. I sympathize with the girl. You must be the undertaker that she is infatuated with?" she asked calmly still gently stroking Tesla, seeming to mother her in a way.

'oi yes...that be me...I'm the Undertaker as many have called me" He said watching her stroke the girl alittle slightly jealous of her being able to touch the girl while he couldnt. "I guess...you know here from somewhere?...demon perhaps"

She paused, "No. I am not a demon if that is what you are asking. You are a bit cryptic, my apologies, 'm not used to speaking to … …. People very much." she sighed stroking Tesla one last time, before getting up, "I've been watching her though.. And Suikotsu is getting greedy, a human body can only contain so many souls, soon they will break out and destroy her.."

destroy 'er...ahh...yes I thought as much as well...so many souls in one body can be stranuous...always competeing with one another for the body of their host...suprised she lasted this long" He said softly frowning towards the girl with a small sigh,sitting on his chair.

Madeline sighed deeply, "I wished she had stayed with the Phantomhive household, had hoped that if she went out with the socialtes, she might fnd a fiance again, and settle down, then the contract would be done with and the souls can rest."

"Whot exactly is this contract...I wish she had stayed meself...she would have done very well there...the Earl would have been a good help for er..." He smiled lightly under his bangs his golden eyes peeking out. 'there needs to be away...I dont want to see the lass become more broken then she is..."

The woman looked to him, "f you are trying to salvage her, theres no point. She's made a contract with a demon, her sould will be eaten in the end anyway, its just a matter of when.." she looked to her softly, "Tesla pleaded for her family to come back, to ba happy again with them, though a little miswording, as soon as she has a family of her own, Garth will take her soul… though he wants to delay this, and take advantage of her soul stealing abilities.. Though.. With too many souls… the options are to let them overwhelm her and kill her, setting who knows how many souls randomly off as ghosts until they meet a reaper or a demon… the other option.. Is to get her to settle down, start this family, and have Suikotsu take hers and the other sould with him back to where he came."

The undertaker stayed silent for the most part as if trying to process what she was saying. he gave a small sigh "i suppose yee are right...She made...that contract with the demon when she was younger...not much anyone can do to stop it...Shinigami cant touch or help with the souls since the demon is there..."

She smiled, "There's not anything anyone can do to stop it.. It was her coice, however unwise or niave she was at the time… and to have the unfortune to have made a deal with Suikotsu … though. Demon's aren't like humans.. But they have souls to speak of… an essense. If Suikotsu was defeated and sent back to hell, he could no longer 'serve his master' and in turn he would be breaking the contract.. But since she had touched him, t would take a death scythe itself to defeat him." she sighed, seemingly just thinking out loud, "But t wont be long until the restless souls in her will get to her, her time for redemption has long passed im afraid.. I am always one for the purity of humans.. But this one.. Though 'm attached seems unsalvageable."

The death god made a small chuckle 'Death scythe eh...yes that would very well make sence I suppose." glanceing to the small girl in the pine box,his chuckle turning into a frown as he relized he might be working on her sooner then later it finally sinking in. "such a sad thing to see for such a young woman..."

The woman looked to him a bit oddly, "Oh… yes, it is sad. But what can you expect out of a girl who makes deals with demons." she sad smply getting, "t was nice meeting you Undertaker. Suppose I shall being seeing you agan.. For her big day, as you say, don't you?" she gave him a short wave and left calmly leaving the shop to just him and the sleeping girl.

'yes...indeed you shall love..." he said softly trailing off as the woman left his shop. The elder shinigami gave a small chuckle to himself looking at some of his charts that he had gotten for a case, though his mind slightly destracted by the girl. True undertaker was never really one to get involved with a human let alone favor one so much, but something about her caught his attention 'A retired ol fool like me dosnt have ...but then again she did just say death scythe...ahh no matter...either way..."

Of course looking over to the girl it was ironic that she slept n a coffin, soon to be forever sleeping in a coffin from what the woman had said. She slpet for the night, though waking around when the sun came up. She yawned and cuddled into the coat she held, it freezng cold her getting up and wrappiing up in it going to the bathroom to clean be up, her make up all faded and needing to removed, as well as her fangs, tying her hair back she sghed leaving the bathroom gripping the cloak to herself looking around, "U-undertaker?"


End file.
